White as Snow, Not so Pure as Gold
by timesarose
Summary: Elizabeth is a girl with strange gifts. She is different than others, but when she is sent on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix will she simply save Draco or will he end up saving her as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a story I created with Draco and a character of my own imagination Elizabeth.**

**The story takes place after Voldemort's demise, and I do veer off the original storyline in some senses. The focus lies on Elizabeth and Draco and how they interact.**

**This story is more poetic and dream-like than the other story up on this site.**

**I rated it T because there is some violence and killing (no blood and not really gory) and maybe some cussing down the line.**

**The idea for Elizabeth's character and her background and such is based on a book named Gwinna by Barbara Helen Berger. It was my favorite book as a kid and still remains so today.**

**The story is in Elizabeth's perspective, just FWI**

**I hope you guys enjoy, please R & R.**

I am home.

The sight is pathetic and yet so beautiful. A poet's dream.

The wood is old, where the forest hasn't taken over decay is apparent. Green vines taper along each plank. Each green hand holds the wood within it's embraced, unable to let go.

The moons light shines in the canopies above me, revealing the beauty of my home. Each green tendril and rotting brown plank shines white and creamy in the moonlight.

This is home.

My feet follow the same pattern each night, as the day's activities are apparent in my frame. I feel bent and tired, but my heart is beating soundly. I can hear it singing, as each step is as familiar as the last.

The door hinges remain old as I pull the door aside. The creaking and moaning it makes seem to call to me.

I smile; my face feels plain and usual. I am no beauty, no siren singing her serenade. Yet I am not so plain in character as all of the others I have seen.

This body is scared, is ravaged yet supple, but the beautiful thing that surrounds me is my soul.

It is singing as I see her face. The sun shines across each silver hair, and reflects in her orb like eyes. Each emotion reflects as gold flakes swimming in her liquid depths.

Others think my mind is strange, that each curve of my body has become a madman's blade, despicable and strange. I do not care, the wolf-ess mother stands before me, as she always has before and I know that this is home.

She engulfs me as I kneel, her tongue bidding me hello, and her soft fur surrounding me as a mother does with a blanket.

I myself am only a little taller than five feet, which still made her much taller than other wolves. She is a goddess in her own right, breath taking and terrifying. Towering above her species, her graceful head can rest easily upon my shoulder. Yet even though her size terrified most, to me every fur and fiber of her being existed as my mother, lovely and safe.

We conversed between our minds. No words are ever spoken; where within these conversations it is us and no one else. The world stands still and audible noise don't exist to take away from our emotions.

_Natalia, Mother, I am home._

My heart is in every word. Her eyes reflect excitement and her voice emotes happiness as our inner voices block out the world around us so we may tell each other of our day.

The moon is high above us before I feel sleep creep over me. It isn't hard to sleep here; many fur-cloaked bodies lay about me, keeping me warm as we sleep. I can feel the earth within me, each sigh, each groan, as it moves in sleep.

No one that I have met shares this feeling with me. I am one of a kind it seems. Like a raven with white feathers, I feel just as much like an outcast as I do one of all the others.

I am human, but I speak with every four and two-legged creature that walks the earth. With humans I use my tongue, but with animals my mind comes into play.

Here in this old cabin I belong, amidst a fellowship of wolves. Yet out there, with other humans I feel more out of place than I look it.

The streets, noises, and concrete seem to be more painful to my senses than helpful, as people seem to think they are.

My purpose is to heal, to help. With animals and humans I can heal them, without a wooden stick, referred to as a wand. I use my spirit to restore their bodies back to normal. My connection with both is phenomenal to everyone I have entrusted my secret with.

Yet the world is in chaos. I may not extend my hand with a wand and recite incantations, but I still belong to that world more than the non-magical side.

There at least I am not considered a plague, feared more than tolerated.

A dark wizard has fallen, and in his midst lies the chaos and hatred he bred. Death Eaters, thousands of them hit by the tragedy as their Prince fell. Now they run amuck, trying so desperately to kill every last muggle, and every last person who betrayed their beloved that the loss of that hideous figure has done nothing to quiet the fear.

I wanted to help.

Each face has been deemed a possible threat, and in these trying times I have lent my help to an Order whose actions have won my heart thus far, the Order of the Phoenix. Since the war had figuratively ended after the fall of the Dark Lord, its members are few and widespread. Their main focus is to wipe out the rest of the death eaters and save the ones who were forced into his ranks without a choice.

That is where I come in. I have just arrived back from my briefing. And as my body slowly letsthe stress of the day ebb away, I pick up the picture I have been given by the Orders leader Remus Lupin. His eyes were grave when they handed me the moving picture. He said it was a very high profile target, and it was necessary that him and his mother found their way safely to the Orders head quarters.

He has given me 3 days before my rendezvous with a couple wizards and witches that will help me.

Unlike other humans I prided myself in being quiet with my steps and swift with my movements. I spent my younger years watching students learn the art of martial arts in a school that was only a couple miles from this cabin.

My life may be simple, and saddening in my inability to fit in, but at least I would out parry any offender that came in my sights.

I knew few spells, and carried no wand. The healing abilities within my bosom seemed to be also helpful in casting simple spells.

At least I can help, I thought as I put my arm behind my head and took in the moving picture handed to me only a day ago.

The figure before my eyes looked more like an impeccable statue, except for the small movements in his features. The photo was in color, it's corners cut hastily from a newspaper most likely. The man looked no older than myself, 22 years of age, yet his eyes looked years older than he looked. A quiet desolation seemed to emanate from their depths.

His hair was sleek and white blonde, almost silver in it's appearance. The suit he wore was black and no doubt expensive in its construction.

His features were stunning, a strong jaw, and angled cheekbones. He looked more like a fallen angel in appearance than a hellish child, as his smirk would let its viewers to believe.

He was dark that was unquestionable, but hurt. I felt for him, even though it was only a photo.

"Draco Malfoy", I whispered to myself. Remus had told me much of his past. He had gone to school with the famous Harry Potter, but family opinions and loyalties had taught him early to hate the boy. He had been forced to join Voldemort's ranks or watch his mother fall into death's lonesome grasp.

His mother was constantly the bait for his downfalls, every last one. And now my task was to take his mother and himself to a safe haven where he could finally live as himself and not as a puppet.

My eyes feel heavy, and as the moon shines softly on my warm family about me, I drift into a deep slumber. The image of Draco's face is engraved in my mind with silver and grey paintbrushes as I sleep.

I must not fail, for his sake.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun is now shining through the open roof, waking me out of my strange slumber. I am the only one left now in the cabin, and without the other wolves I am suddenly struck with a pain in my heart.

Loneliness.

Strange still, I have so many that care about me, yet my heart still hurts when all is quiet.

My odd abilities had been my unknowing downfall when with my human parents. After they beseeched the Forest Goddess for a child, my arrival did not bring cries of joy.

I had come with a different to do list than other children. With different instructions than the children I was forbidden to play with.

At first they knew nothing of my gift with animals. Neither did I. My back always bore two strange tinted dots on my upper back, one on each shoulder blade after birth.

They were confused, and horrified. Different in a pureblood line was not considered agreeable.

As I grew the tints on my back did also, and by the time I was 2 they had turned into fragile wings. Their color was close to a barn owl's wings, brown and mottled. My parents were horrified and each morning my mother would wake me and bind my small wings to my back with long pieces of fabric. One I turned five though; they could not be hidden, as they were already half the length I was.

The neighbors were asking questions and a long forgotten promise was again remembered. When asking for my fragile self, they promised the Forest Goddess that came forth to meet them that I would be returned to the forest at the age of 10.

Ignoring the age, they instead abandoned me in the middle of the silent woods when I was 6. Alone and scared I wandered around. My body was free of bindings and so was my mind. I could hear her. The mother the trees spoke about, and her children I could hear them as well. They all vied for her attention with their wondrous calls.

That is where I met Natalia, the wolf Goddess, and the one whom I call mother now.

Her golden orb-like eyes are still the same as they were back then. She told me that I was meant to help the creatures of the earth, both human and non-human. I walked both worlds for a reason.

She warned me it would be lonesome at times, and painful during others, but this was my destiny.

Since that day, she became my mother. She took care of me, taught me, and beseeched me to learn from the humans outside my woods.

I spent my days healing the creatures that came asking for my aid, practicing the skills I had seen at the martial arts school, and spending time with my wolf family.

My mind traveled forward as I returned from my thoughts of the past.

Natalia was sitting beside me now, looking at the stone like picture of Malfoy next to my frame.

_He is handsome for a two-legger, al though very sad. You will help him then?_

_Yes, that is what has been asked of me. I do agree, he is attractive in a devastating fashion I presume. My insides yearn to break those eyes. It is a strange feeling, but I feel…connected to this man yet I have never met him before._

_Hmmm, it sounds like attraction to me. Or maybe you understand him more than like him. I am not sure. Come now, let us find some food and take our mind off this task to come. You still have another day with us, young one._

_All right, I will think more on this later, both of your observations are interesting, yet one is more troubling than the other I think. I will ponder on it later though._

I stood stretching my limbs. My back aches, my now full-grown wings feel heavy as they do every morning. I stretch them out, each limb and each feather feeling like a finger connected to my core as I stretch.

I reach each one out and up towards the sun.

The mottled brown of my wings have long since changed from when I was young to a lighter mix of auburn brown to match my waste length hair and a few patches of light brown as well. The color reminds me of the blonde haired girls that play in the playgrounds around the forest; they look so innocent and happy. It seems that in their small world no harm could reach them, and the shine of their sun-golden hair will never fade.

I smile at the memory.

Following Natalia out and into the depths of the forest I keep my ears open for any signs of danger.

There aren't many predators in the forests around me, but my worst fear is accidentally leading a death eater back to my home where they would be free to rip it apart. Today it seems, is just another day where my paranoia is keen to bare its ugly head, and as we walk I let my mind quiet of worries.

The hanging leaves feel cool against my hands as I part them like green curtains as we walk.

His eyes keep haunting my steps. Even the cold grey rocks beneath my bare feet remind me of his gaze.

_Your mind is stuck on that man in the photograph, is it not?_

_Very much so, there is something about his demeanor that speaks to me that I can somehow to relate to. He is caught, it seems just as I am…unsure of which side he truly wants._

Her body grazes my arm in understanding as we walk. The air is cool; it's breath sweeping lightly across my bare arms and neck. Each hair stands to greet it, whispering excitement as it passes. The chill is alluring, just as fire draws it's prey, so does the cold mystify it.

Natalia seems to blend into her surroundings. She belongs to it as it did to her.

But do I?

In the dead of night when the wolves are deep in slumber, I dream of what it would be like to live amongst humans. Where no fingers would rise in protest and no faces lay smug in judgment.

I meet them often enough each time I travel to town for food or clothes, but I hide my wings with a simple spell. They become invisible to all others, so do my gifts as the trees disappear around me.

To them I feel I must be normal, for differences fuel an angry fire.

I dream at night that I have found acceptance, and my presence amongst laughing children and serious adults would not be shunned.

A couple days ago, at the Orders headquarters a couple hours away, Remus made it possible for this to come true.

He asked me if I would stay there for a while after my mission was complete, where every member knew my abilities and characteristics. I accepted happily yet with a wary mind.

Natalia agreed with my decision, knowing I needed this; I needed to spend time with others mostly like me.

She knows the secrets my heart sings at night, the dreams it weaves. The longings and aches it hopes to cure someday.

My wings begin to ache as we walk, quivering in the anticipation of flight.

Bidding Natalia a farewell for now, I embrace each quiver and shiver in my bones, reaching through the long fibrous muscles in my wings; extending and readying them for flight.

My heart opens as I lift myself of the ground with each powerful stroke from my feather-like arms. Soon I reach the treetops, where each leafy limb seems to wave goodbye in the wind.

Then my mind is quieted as I take flight. Propelling myself forward and catching the breeze a gail-like laugh escapes my mouth. My shadowy form snakes across the treetops as I fly.

To my left and right lay more forest, as far as the eye can see. A border it seems between the town behind me and the mountains before me.

The mountainous peaks are what I seek in my flights, each towering face pumping adrenaline through my veins as I sweep and fly on by. My very own playground where each rock face is a lovely natural sculpture in the making. Each form is different, each stroke within it's face calculated lovingly by the natural elements of time.

I land on the tallest outcropping, my feet clutch the edge as I look below me.

Miles and miles below lay the ground, hard and porous. Yet before me lays open possibilities. I let myself fall, letting my feet sleep as I slowly gravitate towards the ground.

Just before my death is imminent I reach out my winds and glide past what others would have no choice in. This is where I have choices, where anything is in my grasp and no one questions where I belong.

Here I belong to the sky, to the sun, and the endless winds.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon enough the winds have changed, pushing me as I walk. They whisper and pull me to my next destination.

It is time, this is my first big mission with the Order, and I need to nail it. I need to save him.

Natalia said goodbye to me just before we reached the smaller shrubs and younger growth of the woods. The trees here are small and far apart, each one so different from the next.

Each containing it's own specific personality, one that laughed with the sun and never felt the pressure to grow so tall, never felt the pressure to fight for life.

My lips curved into a smile looking upon their innocent forms.

If only we could stay innocent like them, I thought.

Natalia I knows we will be meeting again soon enough, I will fly ahead and she will take the longer way around through the woods and trees. I hug her, knowing we will see each other soon enough.

_Now fly little one, you can do this…. don't worry._

_Thank you. I will see you soon. Be careful Natalia_

She nods her large graceful head in agreement as I lift and stretch my wings out behind me.

I lift myself into the air quickly, letting the air lift me as I rise.

Then, leaving my worries and fears behind I propell myself forward and focuse on the task ahead.

I fly very high above the cities, not wanting anyone to look up and notice me. The towns are so tiny below me, each light and window twinkling from the suns rays.

I feel powerful up here, and not afraid.

My destination comes up quickly as I begin to descend.

I will be meeting the other couple of wizards and witches that will help me, a couple miles away from the Malfoy manor. I can see the huge house even from up here, and as I drift downwards my skin seems to chill. My bones feel tight with fear.

This place is cold, like death. Not even the flowers around the manor seem to lift towards me. Instead they seem to beg to the ground, leaning towards it in anguish, their words carried on the wind as a whisper; "take me away, let me die so far away".

My heart feels saddened. Who can live in a place like this where even the plant life seems as sad as the building itself?

Trying to push myself forward I glide past the house, banking left and finally rest lightly on the ground roughly 4 miles away from the dreary manor.

I crouch low to the ground listening intently for the others.

Snap

There they are, just a couple paces away behind a row of bushes clumped hastily together.

They are fairly quiet, but I have been living with wolves all my life, noise even in the slightest is something I am trained to detect.

Crouching low to the ground I walk on hands and knees to their place of hiding.

Just as I arrive there I stand up to my full height and slip quietly behind them.

There were four of them, three men and one woman.

The one woman seems clumsy in the way that she moves her body, as if her head is not completely attached to the rest of her body, nor any other part of her body for that matter.

She has violet hair that reaches her shoulders and wore all black.

The man next to her is clearly irritated at her, he wags his finger at her and speaks in quiet irate tones.

The other two men are looking forward and talking intensely to one another. The one on the left, I recognize as Remus Lupin, he looks tired and wrung out; his brown hair is streaked with silver grey strands. The man next to him is shorter and much younger. I have only really talked to a couple members of the Order whilst being there, and in this group I only recognize Remus.

All of them wear black, which seems to blend in quite well to the grey and dismal background. The green around us has been muted somehow, and in the fog of the morning the black of their outfits seems to act like shadows in the fog as they move and talke.

The bushes behind me move slightly as I quickly whip around. A large black dog emerges from the depths of the scathing bushes. Each branch seems to whine in protest in my ears, as he brushes past. He lookes like a dog in every aspect, except for his eyes.

Who are you?

_So it is true, you can speak to animals. Interesting. I'm Sirius Black another member of the order and I'm here to help you out today. Might be nice to have someone you can communicate without speaking too._

_True. I'm Elizabeth by the way. But you already new that._

_Yes I did. It is nice to meet you though, either way._

I look back around only to notice that the group is still facing away from us.

I clear my throat, waiting for them to notice me.

The women jumps as she looks around her eyes a deep shade of blue. Her face, even in this ghastly light seems pretty and very sweet, each curve seeming to end in a soft heart shape at her chin.

The man next to her narrows his eyes at me before relaxing his stance. Now I recognize him, Kingsley, a very worldly wizard but very kind once you get to know him.

Remus smiles as he turns. The boy next to him turns as well and the little light around us catches his face. I may have not met him yet, but the scar on his forehead is unmistakable, Harry Potter.

"Hello. I'm Elizabeth, for those of you who don't know me. Now when Remus gave me this mission he informed me I would be in charge, I hope that is still the case."

I finished, standing as straight as I could.

Remus smiled, nodding.

"Good. Well let's see here. First let me find out what the names of the people I don't know are before I tell you my game plan."

I smile, at the woman and young man.

The woman smiles very widely as she steps forward leaving her hand out for me to shake it.

I took it a she spoke.

"Hi Elizabeth, I'm Nymphadora, but you can call me Tonks. Kickin' wings by the way.

I've never met any human with wings, a good load of centaurs but I never knew humans could sport them." She finished smiling brightly.

I recognized her name; Remus told me she can change her appearance at will.

"It's nice to meet you Tonks. Trust me, I didn't know either." I say laughing slightly.

"Now I do know that your Harry Potter, but not to be rude I don't remember Remus telling me any younger wizards would be joining us." I ask the young man to my right.

He looks confused and slightly still surprised at my appearance but he shakes himself out of it pretty quickly.

"Well, um, I have something that I need in that house funny enough. So Remus said that I might tag along. I promise though I won't get in the way. I will only go in after you guys. There is an old necklace in there that I need to be specific.

It holds a very heavy curse on it, which has so far affected all of the landscape around it. My task is to get it out of here and destroy it so this place to return back to normal, just as we hope the rest of the world will eventually." He speeds through his explanation quite quickly.

I can tell I make him nervous but now is no time to think of that.

"Aright. Well now that I know all of you, this is my plan. I am putting Remus and Tonks on the task of taking out the protective charms around the front entrance. Sirius and myself will sneak in from opposite sides. Each side only holds a couple charms and as long as you know where to step, nothing is set off.

Now Kingsley I need you to watch Sirius and my backs from the out rims here. If you see someone coming and we don't see them once they are a threat go ahead and hex them for us. Harry for now you can help Kingsley. Once Sirius and I are inside we will be locating Draco and his mother. The help I need from you guys is clearing our way out of there. I highly doubt that these two high profile people will be in great health and our focus will be on them. So I need you guys to clear the entrance for us.

Now I have some help of my own, Natalia my mother who will be here in a couple of minutes. She will help you get through the front entrance with little casualties. Once we are out and safe either we can take horses, I will have some waiting nearby, brooms, or on foot. This all depends on what happens inside and how it goes. Does that all make sense."

I finished proudly. I had stayed up many nights coming up with this plan.

The group around me looks stunned. Remus is mostly smiling but Harry and Tonks especially seem very intrigued and impressed at my plan.

Just then I heard soft padding coming from my left.

"Awe and here comes Natalia now." I say smiling.

Her magnificent form breaks through the bushes quickly as she comes to stand by me surveying the group.

The group around me looks both confused and a little apprehensive.

"Don't worry, she knows the plan, and she will not harm you. She is only here to be a second set of eyes closer to the ground."

I smile. I can hear Natalia chuckling in my head at the faces she is receiving. I let my hand clutch her fur and stroke it lightly. She even dwarfs Sirius's animagus form by a couple inches.

Many of the faces around me seem like they want to ask about one thing or another, but now I feel suddenly aware of how much light is coming through the fog. Time is running out.

"Sorry questions will have to wait till later. We must start now, we want the cloud cover and in about 20 minutes it will be gone. Lets move out. Good luck everyone."

We all go about in different directions. Sirius follows me, and Kinglsey walks a bit farther behind.

As we near the Manor I decide to opt for the other side. I leave the other two with specific directions and tread stealthily across the grey grass.

Everything is deathly quiet, not even a bird dare speak in the thick sadness.

I work quickly and finally reach the side door to the Manor I was looking for.

Using one of the unlocking spells I had memorized I let out a small tendril of power within me and slowly turned the lock mechanism. It clicked silently and I open the door an inch at a time.

Inside it is very dark, it looks like a hallway is all that lays on either side of the door. I head left towards the other door that Sirius would be getting in through.

Now that my eyes adjust to the dark, I felt my skin tighten about my arms. The house is in ruins on the inside.

Every tapestry that hangs along the hallway is torn and ravaged. Everything feels grey, yet in a few small corners patches of some green is apparent. The very house itself seems to be rotting from the inside out. My bare feet feel warm against the cold soft wood below me.

The wood makes no creaks as I snake across the walls. My wings are tucked tightly behind me, my very breath seems to still and quiet as I move farther into the manor. These Malfoys did have money, I could tell that.

Even though the furnishings I come across are rotting away in corners, yet the fabric still holds a few traces of its old luxurious glory.

I sense Sirius is near even before I hear his paws softly pad across the floor.

I come around a corner face to face with his dog form again.

_It's so dreary in here._

_It is, it doesn't look like it used to that's for sure._

I suddenly stop. I can hear distant voices to my left. We stand at the mouth of the hallway looking into an old sitting room. The couches are in better condition than the rest of the house.

It looks as if they have been used a lot recently looking at the heavy dips in the newer fabric. The floor has even been cleaned, not well, but they were free of dirt and most of the dust.

To our left there is three rooms. The first one is lit around the borders with a haunting green light.

Again my voice catches; there is movement to our right now. Sirius seems to tense as well. There is another corridor to our right, and we can hear many pairs of feet approaching, and quickly.

We both retreat into the dark behind us.

Not more than a minute later 10 men emerge from the other corridor. Each one seems terrifying in there own way. Their clothes are old and ragged. Their faces although worn down seem to still hold a crazy and sinister light to them. They walk towards the door with the green light around it and enter.

I can see a figure in the room, very briefly before they close the door. All but four of the men went into the room the others take a seat on the couches.

Suddenly screams fill the air. My heart seems to still. It is a mans voice, he sounds about my age. There is such pain in his scream, such sadness.

The men on the couches simply laugh.

They are talking to each other as if nothing was happening around them. There own minds seem turned off to the darkness around them, as if it iscompletely normal.

One of the men talks about their guards that day, saying that there was at least twenty men guarding the front entrance. We are toward the back of the manor at the moment, it's walls felt massive and somehow saddened as it stretches away from us. This house has seen unspeakable evils from what I have heard.

_All right, I need you to take care of these guys while I get into that room there._

_Are you sure that's a good idea._

_Yes. Now I will throw a smoke screen so they wont see us. I don't want to alarm the men in the room yet._

I should be scared as we ready ourselves. I should be petrified. Instead a fire seems to rage through my veins. I feel almost carnal, as I ready myself to pounce.

I draw out the power within me again, saying a couple words to change it into a thick screen of smoke. I blow it out over the men before us steadily not wanting to alarm them yet.

That's when I ran.

I can feel Sirius rush forward as I rush toward the door.

He fell on the men fast. Even before they understood what was happening.

The grey interior seems to trick them into a sleepy state; none of them could even tell there was smoke in front of them before Sirius had his teeth around their arms or throats.

I can feel his mind change as he switches to a Human and begins combating them with his wand.

Now I am on my own.

I unlock the door quickly with my magic and step inside.

The green is a sickening color, which comes from a strange lamp to the right of me.

The men are gathered around a figure on the floor laughing as they cast different insidious spells.

That's when I take my chance.


	4. Chapter 4

I pounce on the first man before any of them realize I am in the room.

The movements come naturally now, as I use his strength against him. I twist him quickly around me as the man next to him raises his wand towards me.

Snaking his body around me I force him into my own shield as the mans words fall from his mouth and another green light fills the room.

The victim in my hands falls dead in my arms, and I drop him to the ground.

Skirting the directed wands, I twist this way and that trying to duck around the spells aimed to kill me.

All the screams filling the room are spells I have never heard of, unspeakable spells. Only designed for those you wish to harm.

The next man I jump around and up onto his back. My arms wrap around his neck and he swings around dumbly through the air. His arms flail trying to brush me off.

I duck this way and that while strangling him, using him as another shield.

He falls unceremoniously to the ground. I raise myself to my highest height as I stare my next victim straight in the eyes.

The anger in his eyes leaves quickly and where it fled fear replaces it.

With one flick of my hand and a quick whisper of magic I snuff the lamp out leaving the room pitch black.

I can see each figure clearly in the dark as they run around aimlessly.

Running forward I roll across the ground then at the last minute twist myself so I am behind him.

I quickly stick the inner sides of his knees with my feet, dropping him to his knees.

Working quickly I stand up reaching my arms around the man's neck and twist sideways.

Hearing a sickening crack I let him go as he falls to the ground, his neck severed.

The next two men are easy as I run back and forth giving each a punch and kick in different places before I disappear back into the walls around me.

Each one swings blindly in the dark. Walking behind them now I force the right one down and throw him before the other who trips over his body.

Before they regain their composure I swiftly severe the tendons in their necks with an angled kick to the throat.

I light the lamp back up now, but with a white light instead of the haunting green one.

My breath is still quick in my throat and my body still wants to move and hide, but I force myself to breath and calm myself as I look at the figure on the ground.

He is unconscious, and my heart seems to flip as my eyes rest upon him.

It is Draco, the same one as in the picture. This one though is worn out and hurt. He has cuts and bruises across his white skin. His clothes too although consisting of nice black pants and an expensive white button down shirt, are ripped and smudged in places from being thrown around.

His short hair shines a pure white against the light in the room, each strand falls in disarray around his angular face. He is truly a fallen angel, beautiful in every light and at every angle.

I step forward quietly and bend down. He is tall even on the ground, his body under his clothes although bruised is lean and muscular.

My heart feels for him, wanting to help and heal him. I want to see his eyes, hear him speak. My mind is racing now, confused and excited all at once.

I don't understand it, why am I feeling like this, what am I feeling?

I reach out my hand slowly and brush it lightly against his cheek. His skin feels soft and smooth under my hand. It seems so pure and so handsome against mine.

He stirs a little at my touch and my breath catches as it reaches my throat.

"Malfoy?" I speak softly and lovingly, trying not to startle him.

Then I see it, those eyes, incredible grey blue pools as they gaze at me, riddled with confusion yet no fear.

He moves quickly, slapping my hand away and moving backwards quickly.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you." I say pleadingly, not wanting even him to fear me.

"Why?" He says incredulously, his face rising in a small sneer, as he looks me up and down, resting his eyes apprehensively on my wings that are now stretched out on the ground on either side of me.

"Because. Now there will be time for answers later, but I was sent her by the Order of the Phoenix and if you want to get out of here safely we must move quickly. Where is your mother, do you know?" I say, raising my hands silently pleading him to believe.

He looks at me incredulously and almost angrily for a minute before finally dropping his head in defeat.

"Fine, but I will need help, my legs are badly battered from those idiots frivolities. My mother is in the dungeons right now. But I will not be taken out first; I will come with you to get her. I want to make sure she is out before I am. Do you understand?" He says forcefully while trying to stand.

His body is badly hurt. I can see each muscle straining against their injuries to stand despite their protests.

"I understand, we will go and get your mother right now." I say walking toward him and taking his left arm and putting it over my shoulder. My right wing wraps around him as well as he leans on me for support.

We walk out the door and come face to face with Sirius in his human form. His clothes cling to him loosely and his bones show through his skin, but his face is lit with determination.

"Wow, you really got busy didn't you? You don't waste any time do you Elizabeth?" Sirius says smiling as he looks around us at the men on the ground in the room.

I smile at him, noticing the men he fought as well laying on or off the couches behind him.

"Neither do you." I say smiling.

"Ahh Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you know me, how are you holding up there?"

"Fine, fine, can we stop with the whole small talk I'd like to get down to the dungeons before I die please." Draco says hotly already trying to drag me along as he struggles toward the dungeons. I smile at his perseverance. I would do the same for Natalia just as he would for his mother.

The walk is slow and each tunnel and wall seem just like the last but finally we make it to a pair of stairs that lead downwards. The very air around them seems colder and tighter.

My skin jumps and my spine shivers. Sirius has taken my spot helping Draco as I lead the way with a torch as we go.

We travel lower and lower until finally the stair stops.

Before us stretches a dismal seen. Rows and rows of bars stand on either side of the tunnel carved into the walls.

The quiet is almost deafening and Draco pushes us forward leading us to the first cell on the right.

Each one seems empty except for that one and huddled in the corner farthest from us is the figure of a woman. Reaching for a tendril of magic I will the flame brighter. The ground is covered with rat dropping and bones. The cells themselves are small and cold, water drips from broken pipes along the walls.

The woman's head is streaked with a pure white like Draco's, but the rest of her hear is jet-black. Her frame although small seems defiant and strong as she lifts herself off the ground her eyes wide at seeing us. She has the same grey eyes as her son's yet they seem to contain no traces of blue, just pure silver.

I walk over to her cell and rest my hand on the heavy-duty lock on the cell. The power rushes through me to my hands as it crushes the metal beneath it. Her eyes grow wider still, most likely at the absence of a wand in my hand.

I open the door and give her my hand as she steps out.

She grasps it firmly her eyes seeming to clear as she looks at me. Her eyes as well fall somewhat apprehensively on my wings tightly held behind me.

Her eyes don't linger for long though, she lets go of my hand as she rushes to her son throwing her arms around him.

Sirius lets go, stepping back with me by the cell door. She is sobbing, her son's arms now wrapped around her their heads bowed together on each other's shoulders.

She is saying his name over and over again in almost unbelieving tones.

"I thought they were surely going to kill you this time. My beautiful boy. My lovely boy." Narcissa says gasping between sobs.

"They would have mother. They were going to, but they didn't. We are getting out of here. Come. These people are here to take us away." Draco says softly, his voice sounds so different so vulnerable. His words don't seem to bite this time, instead they seem to heal. His mother's sobs become less violent as she calms down.

"What about all the guards? How will we get out?" Now she is looking at Draco with questions filling her eyes.

He looks past her, smiling a little. He catches my eyes beckoning his mother to look. My cheeks feel warm, each breath I take feels squeezed out of me as I stare into his eyes.

I smile at his mother as I step forward.

"My name is Elizabeth. And this is Sirius whom you know of course. Our team has come to rescue you and take you to safety. The Order of the Phoenix would like to offer you safe haven in these trying times. The rest of our team is working on clearing the entrance for us. But we must go now, I say a change in scenery is sorely needed." I smile at her as I finish.

Her eyes light up upon hearing my words. She lets go of Draco and rushes over to me, throwing her arms around me.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She says. Letting go, she regains her composure now. The vulnerable Narcissa is gone, now her and her son look identical in their fragile masks that hide their fears.

Sirius goes back to help Draco as we begin our climb upwards. I am in front, Narcissa behind me, Draco and Sirius following closely behind us.

I can hear shouts in the distance. They had made it to the entrance, but how many are left I have no idea.

I let my mind attach to Natalia wanting answers.

_How are you fairing up there._

_We have a couple more to fight off but they will be down soon enough. I warn you though a couple ran off in your direction. Be careful little one._

I look back at the faces behind me, "The entrance is clear but keep your eyes peeled. A couple managed to run off." The others nod behind me.

We finally reach the top of the stairs.

Just as we come around the corner though, two wayward wizards come into view. They caught sight of me first then the others behind me. I extend my wings covering Narcissa and the other two behind me. Behind her I felt Draco and Sirius come to a halt.

Their eyes seem to seeth hate, each vein protruded on their arms as they sneer at me.

"Oh, a little angel has lost her way. What are you doing with our prisoners you pretty thing." The nearest one to me says sneering. His eyes look hungrily at me.

I just smile; digging my heel into the ground as I propel myself forward.

Without even thinking, I let out a scream. My body feels powerful, each move feels calculated and deadly. I run forward, jump and dodge the first spell. Lifting my wings I drift in the air above them before swirling and kicking the first man in the face.

He drops to the ground clutching his face, his jaw grotesquely askew from my kick. He screams in anguish. The other guy runs toward me his wand forward yet his eyes wanting to see his hands no doubtabley around my neck.

I duck low and twist around letting my foot out to trip him onto his back.

I move around again, quickly twisting the first mans neck around before he drops to the ground motionless.

The other man is trying to get up, reaching I grabbed the top of his head and force him backwards onto my raised knee.

His back breaks beneath the force and his body slumps into death.

I lift myself up and let my wings fall back behind me.

I look behind me to see the shocked faces of all three of my companions.

Draco's jaw is slack as he struggles to regain himself.

Sirius laughs, pulling Draco and moving Narcissa forward.

"Are you sure you even needed us to come with you Elizabeth? Seems to me like you can handle yourself quite well." Sirius says laughing his eyes lighting up with each sound.

I smile and chuckle not saying anything. We walk onward toward the entrance.

As we round the last corner a large battlefield lays before us, Narcissa gasps quietly behind us, as 20 or 30 bodies seem to spread out all around us.

Tonks is busy chatting with Remus, and Kingsley is walking around checking the bodies.

Harry was just walking out of another corridor holding a black velvet box under his arm.

Natalia walks up to me, her head pushing against my stomach affectionately.

Looking back I notice Draco and Narcissa look apprehensively at the giant wolf.

I laugh at their faces, which seem to only make them more confused as they look at me questioningly.


	5. Chapter 5

I stand aside as she walkes up to each.

"Narcissa, Draco this is Natalia…my mother." Although I knew this would just confuse them more, the word friend seems inappropriate in description.

Natalia bows her head elegantly to each and each bows back with a confused expression on their faces.

I can tell the atmosphere has heated a bit as Harry and Draco lock eyes. They both glare at each other, acting more like children than adults. I sigh out loud.

I beckon Sirius to keep moving. The abrupt movement seems to shake Draco out of his anger as we move.

"Well done Elizabeth. I would say this mission has been a great success. No one was injured which is saying something truly." Remus says smiling as he comes up to us.

"I am glad Remus, but this isn't an accomplished mission until Draco and Narcissa are at the Order safe and sound so I say we go by broomstick and leave soon." I say smiling.

Remus nods in agreement.

I walk past him to ready the brooms. Looking back Remus begins talking to the Malfoys, most likely explaining everything to them.

_He is very handsome. Even more so in person compared to the photograph. _

_He is, he really is. It went well too. My body is confusing me though Natalia, it gets hot and tingles, and my stomach turns. I can't think straight. None of this has ever happened to me before._

_You are attracted to him my love. That's what happens to humans when they are attracted to another human._

_I guess so. I wish it wouldn't flare up right now though. I need to focus so we can get them safely back. We will be traveling by broomstick. This will be the last I see you then until I return home._

_Well don't worry about how your body is reacting. Just go with it. Fly safe my darling. We will be waiting for your return. I love you so very much._

I kneel down to hug her, resting my head against her fur. My wings wrap around us shutting out the world behind us. Her fur is warm and soft against me. She is home. Yet for now I need to find out what others call home.

_I love you too. Good-bye for now._

_Good-bye._

She retreats back to the shrubs quickly. Her form races across the scenery, my eyes blurring as they try to keep up with her.

I feel a tear slide silently down my cheek and it leaves a sad track in its wake as it speeds down to land on my thin sweatshirt.

I have Kingsley help me round up the broomsticks. Each person except for myself gets a broomstick and Narcissa and Draco will share one.

We all get ready to fly, Sirius helps Draco to a broom and his mother sits in front of him. He seems natural on a broom, even with his body in such a bad state. He reaches around to grasp the broom holding onto his mother securely.

Her eyes seem brighter now in the daylight, no doubt the fresh air is slowly erasing her bad memories of this place.

I stand in the front of the group. Each person looks to me now for directions.

"Alright well I don't expect that we will find much problem in the air but nonetheless I want a tight formation here.

Remus you will lead the group. Kinsgley stay on their right and Tonks stay on their left. Harry I want you to flank from behind, and all of you stay focused. I will be above watching all around.

We will stop a little ways from the Headquarters ad walk from there. Everyone just follow Remus. Now lets lift and get going." I finish confidently.

I can feel Draco's piecing gaze on me as my wings flex out beside me catching the breeze as it lifts me higher and higher.

I look into his eyes, catching his gaze. He seems confused, and curious. Thankfully I didn't find any trace of repulsion in his deep depths, my mouth curves into a happy smile as I rush upward.

I stay with the group's brooms, each powerful stroke pushing me faster and faster.

Finally we are above the clouds where the air is clean.

I watch as Remus leads them forward for a moment and then I propel my self higher and forward to catch up with them.

The skies are clear from all directions and I fly about a mile up above Draco and his mother keeping my eyes peeled for any movement other than our own.

I can feel Draco's eyes on me again, I look down to find him looking up at me his neck looking so smooth as he tilts it back.

I catch his eyes and hold them; now there is something close to wonder in those foreign depths. My stomach turns so sharply I look up quickly to stop myself from getting nauseated.

The flight is quiet and somewhat long. Finally the headquarters is in sight.

I breathe in deep as we fall softly, lower and lower toward the sun-capped streets below.

This is the last time I will be flying for a while.

As we descend I can't help but find myself staring down at him. I wonder what is going through his head, if he is scared or relieved.

His almost silver blonde hair tosses with the wind as we fly. His arms are still wrapped securely around his mother who seems comfortable and calm leaning into him.

I hope that no one will give him trouble once we arrive. I knew that Harry's friends Hermione and Ron also weren't very fond of him.

A sparse layer of trees hides our final decent before the headquarters.

These trees seem to speak differently than the ones I am used to, here their voices are lost in the wind and noise about them.

The street that lays before us is simple. The houses that sit on the concrete are normal and unobtrusive. As we all come nearer to the road, Remus steps in front to bring the Headquarters door into view.

"So I hear your staying with us for a while, eh? What made you decide to do that?" I am slightly started out of my thoughts at Tonks question. I hadn't even noticed her presence next to me.

Kingsley, Harry, and Sirius stood behind Remus, Draco and his mother behind them, and Tonks and I now bring up the rear.

"Yeah I am, not sure really. I haven't lived with humans in a long, long time, I guess I missed it." I reply smiling at her.

I can feel Draco's curious grey eyes on me, but when I look at him he has already steadied his attention on the scene in front of us.

I like Tonks she seems impartial and very open. She doesn't mind that I am different, she seems more curious than judgmental.

"Won't you miss being outside though? I hear you live in the woods. I bet you'll miss flying too." Her curiosity shines in her eyes as she questions me further.

I chuckle, we are walking now, a building has appeared between 11 and 13 Grimauld Place; the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Yes I know I will. It's very freeing living in the forest, but I'm very curious to see how it might be here as well, so I don't mind too much." I say as we approach the door.

The outside of the order is antique in its appearance.

The wood on the outside reminds me of my home, soft and slowly disappearing beneath its leafy intruders.

The windows are dusty and opaque, and even the structure itself seems twisted and weak.

We all file in quickly as a door to the right of us creaks open.

Even in the sunlight outside, the inside of the house is pitch black. Time seems to stand still inside these rotting walls.

Remus turns to us and puts a finger to his lips asking for silence as we work our way into the narrow passageways.

After passing the thankfully quiet covered portrait of Sirius's mother we walk into the main living room to sit for a minute.

Now that my mission is done, all I needed to do is listen to Remus and anyone else that needs my help, instead of having others listen to me. I am glad that I am done giving orders for now.

Remus goes to the center of the room asking for everyone's attention with his quiet stature.

"Now that we have arrived back, Draco and Narcissa please know that you are safe here. I hope that your stay will be the needed haven you have been looking for.

I know that you are both suffering from different ailments and unfortunately due to the delicate nature of your arrival here we cannot send you to St. Mungos or have a nurse come here to assist you.

Don't worry though; Elizabeth here will help you with your wounds. You will be completely safe in her hands and if you would like she can show you to your rooms now and begin to heal your wounds." Remus finishes looking down at Draco and his mother.

Draco looks over at me, his eyes shine with pure confusion as he furrows his eyebrows. His mother on the other hand seems to understand and has already risen off the couch. She beckons Draco to rise with her.

I can tell he is one that doesn't like going into a situation that he doesn't understand, but follows his mother's suit as they wait for me.

I have my work cut out for me, Draco is still limping and I know that most of his body is mostly likely damaged in some form or another.

His mother as well is bleeding from different deep cuts along her body.

I step forward and motion for them to follow behind me.

We walk in silence for a while, as we ascend the stairs. Each step is greeted with a loud groan beneath us.

I can feel their eyes on me as we walk.

As we pass the first room, I hear footsteps shuffle quickly behind it.

The door creaks open and as we walk to the next landing I can feel the hairs on the back of my next standing up straight. The air seems to still as I turn around.

"You…. you…that's who they went to rescue a horrid little ferret who can't even look after himself!" Her words are angry, and I know looking at her that she is ready for a fight. Hermione is a smart witch. This was exactly what I feared.

To make matters worse, Ron is standing behind her, his fist clenched tightly around his wand.

Hermione looks on the verge of tears. I know they had had a horrible past, and every moment seems to flash in her eyes, every memory and every word. The years have done nothing to ebb away her anger at the man that now stands silent, too tired to speak against her.

His eyes are cold though, his body has moved in front of his mothers in protection.

"You stupid, ugly, horrible person, you should die for what you have caused!" Hermione screams. I can hear the shuffling of feet below, and I know I need to end this before it gets ugly.

I step quickly in front of Draco and his mother, letting my wings extend to the side protecting them from what might come out of the angry witches outstretched wand.

"Hermione, get a hold of yourself, NOW!" I am truly angry now. I speak insistently wanting to end this now.

"What, how can you be on their side. I considered you a friend. How can you side with that two faced ferret?" Hermione wails back at me.

It is true the last time I had come she and I had talked for a while. I do consider her a friend, but I also thought she was smarter than this, did she not see the influence that was around him since birth. Her words are empty given the actual crimes he had committed.

"I am your friend Hermione, but this is ridiculous. Now, you know full well that this was not his doing. I'm ashamed at your actions; I thought you were smarter than this. You know the influences that were around him constantly, and for just a moment I want you to imagine your life with the same occurrences.

Now if we are done here I have work to do. There will be no foul play while I am here, do you understand me."

The last line I raise myself to my full height, my anger evident in my eyes. I am tired of these petty insults and circumstances.

This place is meant to be a safe haven not a place to be reminded about what has happened.

Hermione's eyes dropped from mine defeated.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I don't know what came over me." She says with a sigh, and knowing she meant it I step forward lowering my wings and wrap my arms around her quickly in a caring hug. I smile down at her as we parted.

Turning back to Draco, I knew that something needed to be said for his part too.

"Don't think you're off the hook though Draco, I know how you play and how you all have interacted with each other. Here we need peace and I insist that you play your part in keeping this place peaceful as well, do you understand me?" I say looking him straight in the eye.

His eyes seem nervous, not used to this sudden change in demeanor no doubt.

As he speaks though, he looks up, his eyes show defeat yet deep in their darkest depths I can see traces of relief etched into his irises.

"I understand." He says simply.

I nod and smile.

We continue walking toward the rooms.

They are next to each other and mine is across from them.

I point to the two rooms.

"Alright so these are your rooms. We can start with either one of you, but I want the person being healed in their assigned room so afterwards you can go straight to bed. Let me change quickly and I will meet you in the room on the left first in about 10 minutes." I say simply.

Narcissa rests her hand on my arm before turning with Draco towards the rooms.

Her eyes are full of emotion; the one that seems to stand out the most is relief.

"Thank you." She says, her words seem to vibrate through me. Each one is filled with such powerful emotions. I smile back, resting my hand on top of hers.

"Of course." I say, not sure of how to respond.


	6. Chapter 6

I turn to my room and sit on the small bed next to the window. The room is simple yet comfy.

I change out of my thin sweatshirt and simple blue jeans into a tank top and stretchy jazz pants. I want to be comfortable when healing them.

Sitting on my bed I close my eyes in an upright position. I focus on the light shining in my belly in my minds eye. Drawing it forth I push it into each nook ad cranny of my being.

I push and pull it, kneading it and warming it. Each push seems to thrill the light as it excitedly dances itching to be put to work. I smile knowing that I am ready. My very hands are itching and warm.

I stand quietly and leave the room closing the door before heading to the room across from me on the left.

Opening it I see Narcissa lying on the bed calmly and Draco sitting next to her upright.

The room feels calm and quiet, a soft lamp sheds it's rays flickering across the room.

I pull a chair next to the bed. Draco gets up and sits towards the end of the bed looking down at his mother. His eyes seem worried looking at her, even though his own figure needs much more help than hers.

I look at Narcissa and Draco, smiling calmly.

"Now don't worry, this won't hurt at all. It's hard to explain but my powers lie in healing. Instead of using a wand I simply use my hands.

The healing powers come out of me directly so in many ways I can be more thorough in healing than a Nurse.

I can fix any other problem I come across that can't be seen by the naked eye. So don't worry Narcissa, you are in good hands." I smile warmly as I finish.

Narcissa looks at me smiling slightly, "Don't worry, I trust you dear."

"Good, then just rest now. You can close your eyes if you like and even try to sleep. And when you wake up you will be as good as new." I say, as she nods before looking at Draco. He holds her hand for a moment before letting go as she closes her eyes.

I rest my hands on her arm and close my eyes. I sit up straight in my chair and call to the light that itches beneath my skin.

I leave my conscious body and seep into the light that is traveling to her body now. Each glimmer seeks to fill each nook and cranny.

I race across it, prodding threads of magic here and there to focus on different cuts on her body. I work quickly, each wound is fairly easy to heal, and as I finish the outside I slowly seep down beneath her skin.

Looking about, it doesn't look like some would think. I can't see the inside of her body but simply a dark cavity where wounds glow red. Her shoulder is a problem area, it has been disconnected many times and the nerves have been severely damaged.

I set about healing different wounds until finally her body is free of injuries. Slowing myself down I slowly pull myself out of her body carrying the magic with me.

I take a deep breath falling silently back into my conscious body as my magic settles back inside me. I can feel that some time has passed, and my body feels tired. My eyes seem to burn begging for sleep.

My arms feel heavy as I lift them off of her arm gingerly and open my eyes slowly.

I look down at her slight frame. She has her eyes open and her demure mouth is turned into a giddy smile.

"How do you feel?" I say tiredly.

"Incredible. I don't feel any pain…anywhere. You have an incredible gift my dear. Incredible." She says happily. I smile. I notice Draco's eyes on me as I turn toward him.

He seems severely relieved. I can tell his mothers health has weighed heavily on his mind and body.

He is even smiling too; the gesture is immense and slightly odd on his thin and handsome face.

His whole face is lit up with the emotion, which seems almost strange on his usual angular and sad features. His mask is hard and etched into his very skin as the years have passed, but as he sits here looking at me, the mask seems like a thing of the past. His face looks younger and almost vulnerable.

"Now you should sleep, as you have had an exciting day. I am going to take your son into the other room and heal him as well and by the time you two see each other again it will be a new day…. and a fresh start." I say, hoping that the last part truly sinks in for them.

My healing Draco will not be as simple as his mother. Before leaving to go on this mission I remembered a dream I had had just a couple nights before.

I am sitting in the very heart of the forest. I can feel every whisper and every call that echoes about me. I almost feel overwhelmed by the sheer power of this place.

_Then she comes to me, I know she is real…my creator, the lady of the forest._

_I can't see her clearly, a light seems to surround her and hollow out her features into a blur of white light. I hear her speak; the very sound is like the loveliest songbird._

"_My child, I see you have grown up. I regret that I have not come to you sooner, but unfortunately this world is not a place for Gods and Humans to meet. So this meeting must suffice my darling. _

_I do see that Natalia has raised you well, into a lovely and righteous young woman."_

_I can't help but smile. This is the woman that created me that set me in the hands of my first parents however unappreciative they were. _

"_I am here for a reason though my love. I know of the mission you have undertaken, and I am glad. This gentleman although faced with grim trials has a good heart. I want you to help him, I know you two will get along, I know that you feel caught between two worlds my darling and so has he._

_The one thing you do not know is that YOU can give him a second chance. You know what a dark mark is don't you my little one?"_

_I nod my head. I know what it was and that death eaters bore them._

"_Your gifts go beyond healing my love. You can take this mark off his arm, off any arm. But the bearer must want it with all his or her heart._

_It is like healing them but instead you must pull this mark out of them and into yourself along with your magic. I do warn you though; it will be painful for you. Afterwards you will be sick, since the only way to get it out of your body is to vomit it out. _

_I wanted you to know that this is part of your gift. And if you feel that you want to, you can do this to help someone gain a second chance in life. This gentleman desperately needs that my child. If you will, I would like you to help him with this."_

_I nod, confused at how this would still be possible, but sure that I will at least try._

"_I will mother, I will." I smile._

"_For now I must say goodbye. But if you ever need me, just release your mind and call to me and I will be there. Goodbye my love."_

_Goodbye, mother." _

_The light fades as my mind woke up, her words still fresh in my mind._

I know that this is my chance. This is what she was talking about.

I follow Draco out of the room and into his. His body is still hunched and shuffles from his injured foot, but his shoulders seem taller than last I had seen him stand.

The room is dark and taking out his wand he lights it silently. He sits on the bed and I pull a chair next to it.

He looks at me now, confused and in awe.

"Thank you for helping us. I know that I don't deserve it, but she truly does." He says quietly trying hard not to look away. His voice is deep, and unique.

"Draco, you deserve it too. I may not know exactly what you have gone through but I do know that it hasn't been easy and that at times you have felt caught between two battling worlds."

He looks up at me after I speak the last words. He seems sweeter still, calmer still. His demeanor is slowly letting go at my sign of interest.

"I can understand at least that much. I hope that we will become friends Draco. In this world it isn't easy going through it without someone to talk to.

I think you will find that we have a lot in common. I hope you can be open to us being friends; this is a fresh start for you no matter what anyone says to try to shove you back down. "I put my hand on his arm lightly looking deep into his eyes.

I want him to understand to reach out to me just a little. I want him to show me all of him. He lets his other hand rest on my for a moment, my heart skips harder in my chest. I can feel my cheeks burning from a fire that has suddenly ignited within me.

"I…don't know what to say. Thank you, I guess. I would like that too; it would be nice to have a friend again. These past few years have been very quiet, in the worst sort of way." He says, looking at me again smiling slightly.

"Look there is something else that I can help you with. It's a touchy subject though I know. But just hear me out." I say timidly. I'm not sure how he is going to react to my help.

I reach over slowly and pull his left arm onto my lap pulling up his long shirt leave slowly. As it slides up towards his elbow a deep black scar comes into view. Not like every scar, this one is the dark mark. The very sight of it chills me. I slowly let my hand graze across it feeling him jump slightly at the touch.

The image itself moves sickly across his perfect skin, a horrible blemish on his milky texture.

"I can get rid of it if you like."

I can feel his gaze bore into me as I keep staring down at the mark. I look up slowly not sure what I will find in his grey eyes.

He looks taken aback, but slowly he seems curious.

"How?" He says simply, the face that has broken away is plastered to his face once more.

I sigh.

"It won't hurt trust me. I learned that I could pull such a mark out of its bearer's skin but only if they want it and allow me." I say slowly trying to gauge his reaction.

I see a shimmer of what looks like happiness and relief in his depths before it is replaced by a shrug.

"If you want it off, I can get it off." I say simply.

He pauses looking down, looking anywhere but in my eyes.

"I do…I want it off. I want a second chance." He says quietly but surely.

I smile, lightly moving my hand to his chin before turning his head lightly to look at me.

"And you will have it. Now lie back and relax. I will heal you first then set about at taking the mark off." I say quietly. He looks back at me slightly apprehensive but a small smile is taking over his features as he lays back elegantly in one smooth motion.

My insides seem to burn with passion and caring as I look at him. I don't even need to pull my magic forth; it is already making me dizzy with it swimming around crazily inside me.

I rest my hands on his arm, one hand over his dark mark and the other half over his open hand. I want him to feel comfortable and trusting.

I let myself once again fall into my magic as it propels quickly through me and onto him. His form feels different than his mothers, warmer and somehow lovelier.

I set about quickly healing the open wounds on his skin. Once finished there I dive beneath his skin pulling my magic with me. I set to work on his foot first, the tendons had been severely torn in different places and even a bone or two is misplaced.

My energy is feeling slightly drained as I finish his foot, but I keep going pulling more and more of myself into him.

I finish his body, healing every wound I can find and then swarm around the dark mark. This close it looks ugly and frightening. The mark seems alive as it moves across his skin. I take a deep breath and grab onto it with my mind. I suddenly feel burning, my whole body feels like it is on fire.

I want to scream as I can feel my body turning into ash in my mind. I doubted it was truly happening, but it feels so real. My tendons are on fire as I gulp down the pain, furrowing my brow and pull. The mark seems to not want to let go. I know it isn't hurting him but as I gain more and more of it, my body feels nauseous and horrible.

I give one last tug as it finally lets go of his skin. I look quickly at his now bare arm. There is no trace of a mark at all; his skin is left unblemished and utterly perfect.

I hold onto the struggling figure; it had turned into a snake as I grapple with it with my magic.

Taking another breath I pull it swiftly into myself, and quickly let go of his arm. I can feel my whole body on fire, the dark mark feels angry thrashing around like a living thing.

Finally it settles down inside me, but only for a moment before I feel my stomach twist and turn in agony and my head feel nauseous and dizzy.

I open my eyes and took deep breaths. Draco is so close to me I can feel his breath on my face. His arms are on mine, his eyes full of worry.

"Are you ok, what happened, you went rigid and yelped."" He says squeezing my arm.

"Don't worry. I only have a moment before I have to run to the rest room but before I go look at your arm." I say, gulping air quickly trying not to vomit on him right then and there.

He looks down and gasps. He brings his arm up to the light and twistes it around looking at it from all angles.

"I can't believe it. I…how can I ever thank you?" He says looking at me a huge smile changing his face.

I smile too despite the pain.

"There's no need too. I wanted to help, just chalk it up to the start of a great friendship and we can call it even." I say smiling and struggling to chuckle.

"That sounds good to me…friend." He says, putting emphasis on the last word. I feel the weight of the world seem to rest on that last word; his very heart seems to hang on it.

Smiling one last time I instruct him to go to bed.

We part smiling as I rush out, saying I will see him tomorrow. As I reach the rest room, I swiftly set a silencing charm on the room with the little magic have left and seem to explode forth as I reach the toilet. The liquid that escapes my mouth is a horrible shade of black that seems to sizzle as it hits the cold porcelain.

I vomit up the remains of the dark mark throughout the day and into the night before I finally am done with all traces of it.

I lay down on the cold wooden floor relieved and finally pain free.

The dark mark is gone; it's traces long gone deep within the sewage system and eventually the ground.

Draco is happy, and I have finally found a human friend that understood me.

My mind drifts to sleep quickly, no dreams fill my sleep, only sweet silence and peaceful rest for hours as I sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

My dreams plague my mind as I sleep. After hours of a peaceful dreamless sleep, my actions have finally caught up with me. The dark mark, although out of my system seems to leave traces within my veins.

My stomach seems to swim as I sleep on the cold floor. One moment I feel the overwhelming feeling of a newfound crush, and the next I am falling back onto the all-too common territory of being the outcast.

I know that even though he and I are friends, that I am staying here and friends with others, I still don't belong. This is not my home, although withering away it is nowhere near my home that lays so far from here.

I slowly open my eyes, it feels like morning, or is it afternoon? I know that I have slept a lot longer than I should have, that's for sure.

I can feel the small but comforting link of Natalia's mind within my own. It is like a blanket or teddy bear, no matter where I am as long as I had it I feel safe. I will always feel as if I am safe in a nice warm bed, the covers pulled up to high and maybe a fireplace sizzling in the back round.

I smile, but stop as my mind seizes with pain. What a terrible headache. My body feels worn and spent, almost delicate in nature. It seems that even a small breeze that comes through an open window would cause me to turn to dust and fly away.

I cover my ears as a knock resounds on the bathroom door.

_Ack, It's so loud. Please make it stop; it hurts so much._

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Are you alright, you have been in there for quite some time?" I recognize Hermione's voice instantly. Flicking my hand I unlock the door to let her in.

Wincing I try to sit up as she comes bustling in. Her hair seems frizzier than normal, every bit standing in odd directions away from her head. Still she is beautiful in her own dear way.

Her eyes immediately fall on me, a pool of worry forming in them.

"What…. what are you doing on the floor? Oh, I knew I should have checked on you sooner." She says crouching down to my level.

"I'm fine, I promise. Just regaining my composure is all." I say smiling a little. I lean my back against the cold white tub behind me. The juxtaposition feels nice and calming.

"What happened? I heard you went to heal Malfoy and his mother and then I didn't see you come back down." She says, trying to coax an answer out of my tired form.

Although we hadn't known each other for long we have formed a fast and binding friendship the first time I was here. It was the first contact I had really had with humans in so long, and I am aching for friendship.

She is like me in some ways, too smart for her own good, and an oddball of sorts. Even when she stands next to her two friends Ron and Harry there is some part of her that still doesn't seem to fit, I can relate to that.

I chuckle at her concern; it feels strange but comforting all the same.

"Please tell me what happened? You can't have become this sick after healing them, I hear you heal much more than that before loosing your energy." She says matter of fact.

"Hermione please, let me get my bearings first. I have just woken up after all." My comment doesn't seem to make things better, in fact if possible she seems more worried now than before.

"That means…. you've slept through almost a day and a half. You disappeared yesterday in the early afternoon, and now its late afternoon the next day!" I am surprised it really didn't feel like a long time at all, almost too little time.

"Well, lets see I healed Narcissa, then healed Draco. And before I left I made sure that he had the possibility for a second chance." I says, happy with my encryption. I really don't feel like a ton of questions and attention at the moment, not when my head is pounding something fierce.

"But why? I mean I know that he has been through a lot Elizabeth, but still it's really hard for me to forget who he was in school. He was horrible to us." She looks upset and confused as she finishes waiting patiently now for my reply.

"Look Hermione…I believe everyone deserves a second chance. There are so many things in the world that we don't understand that we don't know how to handle, why live the rest of our life in hell for something we didn't know how to fight.

I know you don't like him but we are friends. I know we haven't known each other long but I understand how he feels and coming into a new place like this trying to start over…. I know how it feels to be caught between worlds unsure of whom to side with.

Please I know you don't like him but give him a chance, I plan on making sure he isn't lonesome while he is here. I don't want you to avoid being around me just because he might be there alright?"

She looks at me, a little taken aback, but humbled. Her expression is soft and understanding now. It is strange having someone I can speak to out loud, I almost feel rusty with speaking in general.

"Alright, fine. I do want to hang out with you while you're here. It's nice to have another girl around. It will be interesting keeping Ron and maybe even Harry from pouncing though. We may have to keep an eye on them. I do understand though." She says chuckling.

I am glad to have help. I raise myself slowly off the ground.

"Hey could you grab me a shirt and pants and such from my room. I think I will take a shower then head down for some food." I say smiling. My head is still pounding but I know I look like a living wreck.

"Sure." She says and exits the bathroom slowly closing the door behind her.

I turn the water on waiting till it gets hot.

Hermione returns quickly with a set of clothes and a towel, I thank her before she leaves then I take a good look at myself in the mirror.

The small oval mirror already has a film of mist on it from the hot running water. My face looks pale in the mirror, paler than usual. On any given day I find myself with lightly tanned skin and an oval like face.

My hair is a mess; it runs in long tangles down my back in a heap of auburn mass at the small of my back.

That is the one feature I love about myself, is my hair. It usually falls in straight waves down my back. My figure is small but mighty, I'm not showing bones but I'm not sporting a fair amount of weight either.

My hips are curved and my legs shapely enough. In truth I find my appearance quite plain to others that have lovely features or intriguing shapes.

Looking away from the small mirror, I strip myself of clothes and nestle into the hot layers of water that pour from the faucet above me.

My body feels alive again, each droplet of water warms me and brings me back to life after the long night I have endured. Each morsel of skin across my bones seems to sing as I finally wake up completely.

Turning off the water, I dry myself quickly. Hermione brought me a nice flowy tank top in a deep shade of purple paired with dark blue jeans that hug my legs and flared out ever so slightly at the bottom.

At home I never wear these clothes usually, most days I stick with jeans and a regular t-shirt. Here though I find as an opportunity to wear all the clothes I could never wear before.

Drying my hair a little I brush it out swiftly and leave it somewhat wet to dry. I stretch out my wings and shake them lightly trying to shake off the water without getting it everywhere.

I open the door and head for the stairs.

The house seems quiet, only the moans of my footsteps seem to show any signs of life.

Just as I reach the first step I hear Narcissa's door open behind me.

"Oh, you, you incredible woman." Her face has been taken over by a smile that seems to alienate her face it is so large.

She rushes over to me and throws her arms around me.

I laugh a little at her enthusiasm knowing full well she had seen her son's now bare arm.

Sure enough looking past her shoulder I see Draco standing in her doorway a not-so-subtle smirk cascading across his face.

He looks happy. Even his clothes seem brighter. When I rescued him his clothes were blackened and grim. Now he has a clean white button up shirt and simple black slacks on. I notice his shirt is a long sleeved shirt, but to my happiness the arms are rolled up past his elbows to show off his now unmarked skin.

He catches my eyes and smiles. I can tell he isn't used to the emotion, even when smiling his face looks like it is dealing with a humorous intruder. The usual haunting depths of his face look silly yet handsome, stricken with such a smile.

"Now mother, your choking the poor girl." He says jokingly walking towards us after he closes the door.

"Oh sorry dear, but this really is incredible. How did you do it? It makes no sense I thought it couldn't be removed." Narcissa says finally letting go of me, looking at me now from an arms length.

"Um…it's hard to explain. No one knows it can be done most likely because there aren't any others like me. I kind of took the mark into me if that makes sense. It's an odd way of doing it, but as you can see it worked." I say smiling at her questions.

"Took it into yourself? So that's what happened, you were right that I wouldn't feel anything but I'm sorry that you did. You didn't look like it felt like nothing for you. How did you get it out?" Draco asks. His eyes look concerned now and somewhat guilty. He is next to me now and I chuckle at his emotions.

Just like me he isn't used to sacrifices from humans. It is a strange thing and in this world at this time it doesn't happen very often.

I look up at him; he is about a half foot taller than me now. I rest my hand on his shoulder and squeeze lightly.

"Don't feel bad. Yes it didn't feel lovely, but it was worth it…trust me. Well without giving you the gruesome details I simply got rid of it the way you would food that doesn't settle with you." I laugh lightly, just glad that the night was done with.

"Have you eaten yet dear, I bet you are famished after everything. It is curious how you did it; we must speak about it later though.

Draco and I are famished, it's close to dinnertime now and breakfast and lunch were a bit awkward. You are kind of like our conversation starter; I must say we were hoping you would be there with us at dinner.

It feels strange right now, everyone isn't really sure how to start a conversation at the moment." Narcissa says laughing a little nervously.

Draco nods as well. I am starving so I turn back around motioning them to follow me with a smile.

"Well I have talked to Hermione once more. I know this is a strange situation. I mean you are both in a place with strangers or people that you haven't gotten along with.

Draco I hope you will be happy to know that Hermione will be keeping a watchful eye on Harry and Ron to make sure they behave.

I don't think she will be having outbursts either, she seemed keen on making this a more welcoming place." I say looking a little back to my left at Draco.

His mother is a bit behind me and Draco is walking almost next to both of us at the distance he is between us. He looks down at me as he walks his eyes seem to shine more silver in the light here.

"That's good. I can't blame her though you know. Still it wasn't like I had much of a choice, they were always the enemy by word of my father, now that I can assess things for myself…I hope that they might see me as a friendly acquaintance in the future instead of enemy."

Draco responds, his eyes reflect a small trace of boyish hope before it is lost in the cloudy depths of his iris.

I nod in agreement.

We chat as we walk, talking about the headquarters and it's strange but effective location. We converse on the people they both knew and who they are related too even.

Finally we reach the bottom of the staircase.

I am slightly nervous as I hear the voices ahead of us. They rise in octaves from high to low and everywhere in between. I know dinner has already started, and I hope that this won't be too awkward.

I enter with Draco and Narcissa on either side of me.

The talking around the old wooden table seems to die instantly.

I escort the two to a set of 3 chairs that Hermione has saved next to her at the end of the head of the table. I smile at her as I sit next to her; Draco sits next to me, and Narcissa next to Remus, the head of the table. To his left is Tonks and after her are Sirius, Harry and Ron. Ron's dad sits next to him talking with Kinglsey.

Mrs. Weasley is busy in the kitchen getting the food onto plates. It seems that we had made it just in time.

The room is still silent and I can feel Draco shifting nervously once in a while in his seat.

I sigh. This is truly ridiculous.

"Alright well sorry to disappoint everyone with ending this awkward entrance so early but I am starved, how about we resume this tomorrow eh?" I smile, looking about the table.

Tonks laughs first and then everyone else follows suit.

"Quite right. What's the point in awkwardness, we all know each other maybe in different ways but we are all here for a reason so I say let us eat and be merry!" Tonks says rather loudly, but smiling nevertheless.

I notice heads nodding and smiling slowly as bowls of pot roast come flying between us from Mrs. Weasley's wand. The conversation continues like nothing has happened after people are happily settled in front of their food.

I look over at Draco catching his eye. He smiles, noticeably relieved at the end in the silence. I smile back before winking once then turn back to my meal and begin shoveling it into my mouth.

Usually I have better manners, but at this moment I feel like I will throw up again just from lack of food.

I look around the table smiling as I eat. It feels more comfortable now, there are still glances from Harry and Ron across from us towards Draco but other than that dinner is quite uneventful.


	8. Chapter 8

"You didn't tell me that's what you meant by a second chance. His dark mark is completely gone." Hermione is whispering frantically into my ear.

Dinner was done a while ago but now everyone is slowly enjoying there dessert of apple pie and ice cream, when Hermione notices Draco's bare arm.

I look at her, not wanting to draw too much attention to what has happened.

"I know, I was going to tell you but you caught me at the worst time." I whisper back.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about over there? You look all unnatural it's making me nervous." Ron says across from us. He is the only one who isn't slowly enjoying his food as he speaks to us with his mouth full as he shovels more pie into it.

"Just girl stuff, nothing you would be interested in." Hermione says quickly. She knows it isn't the best time to tell them, not with everyone there.

"Hey, I am interested in girl stuff." Ron says still chewing his food.

Ginny scoffs on the other side of Hermione.

Even Draco next to me chuckles lightly. He knows as all of us did, Ron is a typical guy, thick headed with a small attention span.

"Hey don't you laugh at me you ferret. I didn't ask for your opinion now did I?" Ron says, his countenance changing suddenly.

Draco next to me tenses slightly.

"I wasn't laughing at you Weasley, I was just agreeing with Ginny in her scoff at your statement." Draco says coolly.

The table has become quiet again.

"Be nice Ron. That kind of talk is uncalled for when no one here is insulting you. We just know that you really aren't that interested in girl stuff, just as you know yourself." Hermione says trying to calm the now red-faced Ron down across from her.

"You're taking his side. What the hell?" Ron says, putting down his fork piled with a chunk of apple pie on it.

"No, I'm not. I'm just simply pointing out that we should get along and you aren't doing that." Hermione says finally, her tone is clipped and she is serious.

Ron huffs as he gives up and goes back to eating his apple pie. The conversation resumes again.

I can feel Draco let his muscles relax one by one next to me. I turn to him slightly catching his eye before lightly resting my hand on his arm reassuringly.

He smiles slowly as he goes back to eating his desert. Looking behind him I see Narcissa, Remus, and Sirius talking to each other. I know that Sirius and Narcissa are related and from what I can hear they are relaxed in their conversation talking on one thing or another.

"Elizabeth you never told me what happened? How did you do that? It isn't possible?" I hear Hermione next to me. She isn't whispering as much now, I can feel Draco's head turn slightly to listen better as I look at her.

"Well, it wasn't possible. Only my kind can do it and as far as I know I'm the only one of my kind. I heal with magic that's inside me without a wand. So when I go into the person to heal my very consciousness goes along with it to prod it in the right direction. My…um birth mother told me that when pulling back out I needed to grab onto the mark itself and pull it back into myself as I do my magic." I finish shrugging.

"My god. Wait how did your mother know…wait the wolf…or someone else? Ack I'm confused what mother are you talking about." Hermione says completely entranced. She loves new information and I am the mother-load at the moment.

"No, not the mother who raised me Natalia but my real mother. My creator. It's confusing." I say giving up. No one knows that the Lady of the Forest gave me to human parents. No one knew that I was abandoned once they found out I was different.

_Maybe now though…someone should know_. I thought.

"Try to explain, I want to understand Elizabeth." Hermione pleads.

"It's a long story so I'll give you the gist okay? The Lady of the Forest she is my mother; she created me after having a human couple plea to her for a child. So she gave them me, but once they found out I was…. well more my mother's child I guess, you could say, they weren't having it.

So I went back to the forest. I have never met her, except for in my dreams and a couple nights before the mission she came to me in a dream explaining to me that I could do this, that I could give someone a second chance. So yeah." I say quickly.

I feel nervous not sure how Hermione will respond. She looks shocked as she stares down at the table for a second.

I feel warmth next to me as I wait for her answer.

"I for one am very glad you were here and that you could help me with that. Even though your human parents thought you were strange, I thoroughly disagree…you're a miracle to someone like me who hasn't felt kindness in a long time." He whispers into my ear.

I feel my heart flutter and jump violently as I look as Draco is now leaning back in his chair regarding me with a small smile. I feel swept away by his words, no one has ever been so kind, so rewarding with their words towards me.

I look back at Hermione who is now regarding me curiously looking back and forth between Draco and I.

"Well I am blown away. I would have never guessed any of that in a million years. You are the child of a Goddess Elizabeth. I've read stories about her; she is benevolent as well as kind. It's incredible. You do have a gift that's for sure. What did Draco just whisper to you by the way?" Hermione says curiously.

She doesn't look disgusted or overwhelmed, instead she seems excited and anxious to talk and ask questions.

I laugh and waved off her last question.

"So Harry, what do you think of England's Quidditch team this year?" Hermione and I fall silent as we hear Draco speak to Harry for the first time.

At first Harry looks somewhat angry but after a moment of consideration he seems to give up his anger and answer Draco back. They talk for a while on different Quidditch teams amazed at how alike their opinions were. Ron is still sulking as he looks between the two but as the hour wanes he finally joins into the conversation although begrudgingly.

We all get up from the table. Remus, Tonks, Sirius, and Narcissa retire to another living room while Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and I go to the main living room. Mr. Weasley, his wife and Kingsley stay at the dinner table deep in conversation.

I sit down on one couch with Hermione on my right and Draco on my left. Next to Hermione, Harry and Ron have begun a game of Wizards chess. Ginny has gone upstairs to grab something to do. The atmosphere is fairly calm although it still has its uncomfortable moments.

On the small couch I have my wings tucked neatly behind me as Hermione begins a conversation about what she has read on the Lady of the Forest. I am so close to Draco now I can feel the warmth slightly radiating from his body. My sensitive ears can hear his heartbeat as I half listen to Hermione.

It is steady as he calmly surveys the conversations and happenings around him.

He is so handsome sitting there. The fireplace lights up his face as he sits, his light skin turning gold as he sits. His eyes reflect the flames as he stares at them; the red and orange seem foreign and strange in his grey blue depths.

"Draco, do you mind if I see your arm for a moment. I'm in awe and I didn't get a close look?" Hermione asks quietly trying not to draw the attention of Ron or Harry who are deep in conversation as they play.

"Sure." Draco replies smiling slightly. He pulls his right arm forward and moves in front of me so Hermione can bend over to see.

His skin looks like milk as it tapers across his bones. Hermione is no doubt looking for a tracing of some sort once she sits back he moves his arm back lightly brushing his hand on my knee.

I feel chills run down my spine at the touch. It is soft, the feeling fluttering like a tiny bird as it moves throughout my body working up chills where it lands.

Hermione loosens up a bit as the night wears on and the three of us chat about different things as the night steadily grows later.

I yawn widely as the hour strikes 11pm on the clock above the mantelpiece.

"Hmm I agree. It's about time for some sleep." Draco says teasingly next to me.

"Oh shush, usually I would say no but tonight I think either I go up to bed now or fall asleep here." I laugh lightly, Hermione agrees as well.

Draco gets up quickly, his body rising elegantly from the couch. He turns towards me offering his hand to help me up.

I hold onto it as I struggle to get up from the deep couch.

His hand feels slightly cold but calming and firm.

"Thanks, I feel like such an old lady tonight, my bones feel like their creaking as they move." I say laughing.

Harry and Ron have already headed upstairs wanting to check on something they were doing in their room. We say good night to Hermione as we reach her door. I give her a big hug, whispering "thank you" as we part for the night.

Draco and I head up the stairs after that silent for a little while.

"How are you doing after tonight?" I ask curious.

"Relieved. I never in my wildest dreams thought I would be speaking calmly to any of the "golden trio" and them answering nicely back. This truly was an experience." I smile at him as we walk higher; he seems calm now after all that has happened.

The worry is gone from his eyes, and he holds himself differently.

We reach our doors quickly. I turn to say goodnight but before I can Draco's arms are wrapped around me. I rest my head on his chest as I put my arms around him and hug him back. This feels so right, the world seems right as we stand there in each other's embrace. For the first time I feel like I don't feel different, in his arms I feel normal.

"Thank you for tonight, and everything Elizabeth. You are the best friend I have ever had." Draco whispers letting go of me slowly.

I feel my heart want to pull him back but refrain. He lowers his head and brushes his lips against my cheek whispering "Good night."

My cheeks feel like they are on fire as he looks down at me, smiles, then turns to his bedroom.

I enter my room flustered and excited. That was the closest I have ever come to being kissed, and it felt so right. My body wants to run back to him and see what it would feel like to intertwine my lips with his.

My head though knows that wouldn't be right, it was too soon. I like him so much, that is something I am sure of, but at this moment I'm not sure if he likes me as anything more than a friend.

The trials of the heart are complicated indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

I can't sleep, no matter which way I turn or what I try not to think about I just can't fall into any kind of sleep.

Sighing with frustration I get up. It is around midnight now most likely; the moon is high in the sky, working its way towards the other side.

I pull on my soft pajama pants and a plain t-shirt, making my bed as I go.

I turn on the light, trying not to wake anyone in the house as I move about my small room.

The conversations throughout the day are fresh in my mind, and Draco's parting hug feels burned into my body. My mind won't relax, it feels too excited, too frustrated.

There is a small wooden desk next to my bed paired with an uncomfortable straight back chair.

I decide to contact Natalia, hoping she might be awake.

Natalia.

I call softly with my mind. I feel a stirring on the other end.

Hello little one.

_I hope I didn't wake you._

_No, no, I was just laying down thinking about you, wondering how you are._

_I'm good. Things here are settling down. The flight back was quiet and since then I healed Draco and his mother and took the mark off his arm. Those are at least the hi-lights so far._

I chuckled inwardly as I speak to her. This feels good and familiar.

I am glad. So it worked then, what the Lady spoke of?

_Yes. It as painful and it took me a while to rid it from my body, but it did work._

I smile at the memory of how Draco was after I had finished. It was completely worth the pain, that's for sure.

I am glad, not for the pain of course my little wolf, but for the action. How has he been?

_He is good, much happier and calmer. His face doesn't seem to reflect the photo we saw before I rescued him. It is strange to see him smile; I don't think he has smiled much before this. We are friends though and I confess that I am becoming very attracted to him Natalia. That frightens me though. _

_Why my little one? Attraction is important for humans from what I understand. To gain a relationship there must be…chemistry as they call it. He sounds like a good man so far; I am glad that you have helped to him become happier._

I am too. I don't know why I am, I just feel scared as to what I should do. I don't know how courting works here or if he even feels the same way.

I think sighing heavily. This is so strange and new to me, the foreign emotions circling inside me feel wonderful and terrifying all at the same time.

Well do not worry for now, I understand that this is all new and different, but only time can tell what will happen.

My thoughts are suddenly ruptured by a soft knock at my door.

"Elizabeth, might I come in?" I know his voice, he sounds hopeful as he speaks quietly through the door.

"Yes of course." I say quickly.

Natalia I must go, it seems Draco can't sleep either.

_Good luck my dear. Don't worry just relax. I will talk to you later._

_All right. Good night and thank you._

I break our connection just as the door opens slowly and Draco steps in through the crack he had made.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I couldn't sleep. I was going to take a walk around the house but seeing that your light was on I thought it might be nice to talk with you instead."

Draco says kindly. He does look tired, yet his eyes seem wide-awake shining silver against the light behind me.

"Don't worry. Yes, I had trouble sleeping too. This is nice though, having company."

I say motioning him towards the bed. He sits across it facing me his back against the wall.

He has his slacks on still and his shirt from earlier; no doubt he didn't want to be caught outside his room in pajamas.

It is nice to have company though; the room does feel lonesome with just me in it.

We sit for a little watching the flickering flame that dances idly in the small lamp on the desk.

"Where do you live other than here if you don't mind me asking?" Draco says looking at me curiously.

"Well I live in the heart of the forest next to the small town of Mayinsfield. The locals call the forest the Violet Woods, due to the leaves turning a lovely shade of purple in the fall." I say smiling at the memory.

"Wow, I have been there, to that town. My mother loves the clothing shops there and the people as well. The woods there are very beautiful. It truly is a small world sometimes isn't it?" Draco says a small smile on his face.

I nod, it truly is.

"Will you tell me more about your life and your past, it all seems like a mystery to me. If you aren't comfortable though, then please don't of course" he asks. I can feel his curiosity growing.

I ponder against it at first, but I know that I want our friendship to grow. Friends don't live in mystery to their companions' lives.

I take a deep breath wondering where to start.

"Well, I do hope that we can be closer as friends so I don't mind telling you but only if you tell me about your life and how it cam that you were in your situation when I rescued you." I say hopefully and quietly.

A shadow seems to pass before his lovely eyes, yet just as I had noticed it, it disappears.

He takes a deep breath caught in thought for a moment while I wait patiently.

"Alright, I agree, a story for a story only seems fair anyways" he says, his eyes are looking at the sheets now.

I take another deep breath and begin at the beginning.

"Well, I know you heard what I was saying to Hermione. The Lady of the Forest created me. My human parents wanted a child desperately and the people in Mayinsfield are very spiritual especially about their forest.

As I grew though my parents noticed two small dots on my upper back. They were worried and confused. Watching me grow, it wasn't long before they were in shock at the discovery that I was growing wings. For a long time they had me bind them to my back with cloth each day. When they received me that had to promise the lady of the forest that they would return me to the forest once I was 10 so I could learn about the other part of my being that belonged in the deep canopy of trees.

They soon realized why I was different. I talked to the animals around me, and by the age of 5 my wings were too long and large to be bound successfully anymore.

Once I turned 6 they ignored their promise and abandoned me in the woods. They couldn't touch me or look at me, for some reason the sight of me had come to be a reason for disgust with them. It was strange.

I was scared, and alone but soon enough I found a home.

The lady of the woods made sure I was taken care of by a friend of hers, the wolf you saw named Natalia. I'm sure you noticed she is larger than others, she exists here as a goddess of sorts and she filled in the position of caring mother for me.

There was an old abandoned cottage in the heart of the woods that I came to call home. Natalia is the leader of a pack in the forest and as I grew we became one large family.

I still go out of the woods to buy food and clothes; I learned a neat spell to conceal my wings through the years. So yep, that's pretty much it I guess."

I finish laughing slightly.

Draco is leaning forward and has been listening intently to my story. He is smiling now as he speaks, "See and I would have never guessed any bit of that." He laughs heartily.

I smile and laugh as well. It feels good to have someone to confide in.

"Hmm, well now I understand why you thought we would be great friends. We have the two worlds, one life in common in a sense. I am astounded that humans would act in such a way at something that is different; of course if they were muggles it makes more sense than I guess. Still, that wasn't right of them. What is it like to have wings, I am dying to know." Draco says looking at my wings intently.

"Thank you. Umm, it's interesting. They work well to keep me warm but most of the time when I'm around humans they become a nuisance. I will say though I would never give them up for the world, flying is one of those small things that I can take part in and truly feel at home and not different." I say smiling; I move my right wing to lie across my lap.

I stroke the feathers lovingly as I look up at Draco. He has moved to the edge of the bed now, his eyes wide as he surveys each feathery limb.

I can see his hand itching to feel the one on my lap. I chuckle and extend it towards him.

"Go ahead, they won't bite." I say laughing as he smiles and reaches out with his hand.

His fingers lightly touch the auburn and blonde feathers delicately. The shock of his touch sends shivers through out my body.

I close my eyes slightly as he lets his hand caress the soft lines of feathers.

"Incredible." He says as I open my eyes. I pull my wings back behind me reluctantly. I like his touch it is sincere and soft.

"Now, tell me about you Draco Malfoy." I say quietly looking into his eyes.

His depths reflect a pool of sadness as he begins his story.

"Well, I was born in the Manor that you rescued me from. My family, the Malfoy family has been known to be sticklers about being purebloods. My father though, truly was obsessed with it. He was always a loyal follower to Lord Voldemort, from his first reign all the way through his last one.

My childhood was strict and quiet. I wanted to be like my father, proud and honored. Of course, a child never sees what lurks behind such figures. I started school when my father had word that Voldemort would resurrect himself once more. Up until that time my life had been quiet, I spent time with my mother and other pureblood children.

Once school started though everything changed. My father became more vindictive and harsh. He told me who to like and who to despise, such as the Harry and his friends.

Truthfully I was hoping to just be friends with them, but my father knew Harry was a threat and so as the years passed my tasks become more complex. If I disobeyed even once my father would beat me and perform unspeakable curses on my bent form.

My mother hated him for it, but she couldn't do much.

If she stepped into his sightline then she would be beat as well.

It wasn't until my last year at Hogwarts when everything came to an escalading end. Voldemort wanted me to become a Death Eater, and after my father threatening me I finally unhappily agreed. After that Voldemort sent me on a task to kill Professor Dumbledore. Not one part of my being wanted to murder the man, whom I truly respected.

I was afraid though what would happen if I failed, my father had taken to hurting my mother if I disobeyed seeing that pain towards my body didn't do much use anymore.

I was afraid for her safety. In the end I couldn't go through with it and when Snape took over my task everything went crazy.

I came home to find my father dead and my mother locked up. Voldemort wasn't happy and he made sure I knew it. Even after he was defeated the death eaters that fled to our house kept up his orders as a way to keep his rule alive. Since then I have just been trying to stay strong for my mother, I knew that if I gave up then she would. And that is my sad and sorry story."

Draco finishes his eyes swimming with terrible emotions.

I reach over and put my hand over his that lays in his lap squeezing them tightly.

"I understand. Don't worry now, that part of your life is over. From now on, freedom is what we need to strive for." I say looking into his eyes, pleading for him to come back to me. He seems so far away, thrust back into that house as he remembers his old life.

I feel one of his hands pull out from underneath mine, my heart sank for a moment, then I feel that hand rest on top of mine as I look into his eyes.

My heart feels like it is flying as we sit staring at each other in the night.

_Maybe this is what a fairytale is like_, I wonder.

We continue talking, our minds relaxed after such a rigorous and strange confiding moment between us.

I move from my chair to sit next to him on the bed as we talk. Our backs to the walls we share memories late into the night.

My head feels sleepy as the night wears on.

I can feel myself lay back against the wall as I close my eyes. Draco does the same as we listen to the night.

The minutes pass, and before I know it sleep falls on me stealthily as I feel my breath lighten and steady. I enter into my dreams as I sleep with a smile on my face, knowing my body is warm and not alone during this wondrous night.


	10. Chapter 10

I started at a loud noise coming from my left. Opening my eyes slowly my heart quickens as I notice my head resting on someone's shoulder.

Again the noise comes, I realize it is a knock on my door as I pull my head up slowly.

I had fallen asleep sitting up but during the course of the night it looks like my head had fallen onto Draco's shoulder. His hand is resting on top of mine as I try to pull myself away quietly.

I look over at Draco, his eyes are still closed his face lost in sleep. He looks so lovely and peaceful on my bed as he sleeps.

The knock came again now much more anxious than before, this time I hear Remus' voice call through the door calling my name.

I look over noticing Draco had woken up at the last knock. I smile blushing slightly.

"Good morning. What's the ruckus all about?" Draco says huskily as he smiles at me.

My heart flips at the sound of his woken voice, it is alluring and strange. I want to do something; it feels strained and confined in my skin as I try to pull myself under control. My face is beat red now as the knocking on the door continues. I turn away from Draco's smirking face with a smile as I open the door.

Remus comes bustling in, clearly out of breath and frustrated.

"We have a proble…."He starts but then stops once he notices Draco rubbing his eyes and yawning on my bed.

His face turns questioningly towards me, a smile forming on his face.

"Ah, we were talking last night late into the night and fell asleep. What was it you were going to tell me?" I say quickly.

"Well we have a problem as I was saying. It's good that Draco is here; your mother is outside wanting to talk to you. I just finished speaking to her and she is most likely looking for you now." Remus says smiling a little.

"Okay. Well thanks for the talk last night Elizabeth, see you in a bit." He says putting his hand lightly on my shoulder and squeezing. My stomach turns, I almost want to curse him for what he is doing to me. I wonder if he even realizes it.

He opens the door and I saw Narcissa on the other side looking for Draco. She catches sight of him, and her eyes turn into curious smirking orbs as she looks from him, my room, and then to me. I blush furiously, not knowing what to do.

I try to take my mind off of the scene by looking back at Remus who is now sitting on the chair.

I sit across from him on the bed as I wait for him to speak; he seems to be caught in thought.

"Elizabeth, does anyone know where you live? Have you ever had any visitors?" My heart sinks for a moment in fear, is he saying that my home might be in danger.

"No. Why?" I say slowly.

He notices my concerned stare as he begins again, "Don't worry your home isn't in danger. This morning I gained word from a trustworthy source that this house has been compromised.

I know, it doesn't make sense, but even places like these, it seemed that someone slipped Veritaserum to Snape last night as he was cornered coming back to his house. It was a band of death eaters and it seems that they didn't take your rescuing Draco and his mother happily. They may come very soon to try and get them back. Now I need to send all of, the young adults somewhere safe till the danger passes.

I'm not sure if they will attack knowing that there I a serious threat in trying. But it's best to be safe nonetheless.

I was wondering if maybe they could stay at your place. Its hidden and hard to get to I hear. And know one knows where it is or where you live. It could be the perfect place. What do you think?" He finishes looking at me curiously.

I am taken aback. This is such a shock. I need to know what Natalia thinks about it all.

I get up and walk to the window calling to her through our link once more.

Good morning little one. What, what is wrong, you sound confused.

_I don't know, Remus just told me this place has been compromised. He said that maybe my house where you are would be the safest place for us younger adults to hide till the danger is over. What do you think?_

_Hmm well, I think it is a good idea. I mean it may not be the most comfortable for the others and they may feel weird because the pack is here still. But if they can get past that this will be the safest place. I mean we would hear anything from a mile away and we could put up watch guards as well. _

_I agree. I'm worried for his safety Natalia. He…I don't know, I really care about him, and I don't want anything to happen to him._

_That makes me so happy to hear that love, it is about time you found someone that you care about. And here you have the advantage of being able to look after him, you know the whole forest, if danger struck we have the advantage of knowing where to hide and where to go._

_I agree, all right, I'm not sure how fast we will be coming but it will be today. Be ready. Thank you._

I break off our link quickly as I turn back to Remus.

"Natalia thinks that it's a good idea and I agree with her. There aren't enough rooms so as long as one of the others can conjure up some rooms it will be fine. I will need to get a lot of food of course, but other than that, it will work. I can have guards put on duty at all time to watch for anything strange and the pack is still there so anything that comes within a mile of us, trust me they will be the first to know before we ever see them." I finish confidently.

Remus smiles widely, his worry seems to vanish at my answer.

"Good, then I will prepare everyone to leave. Get your stuff together and we will figure out how to get you guys over there. Come down once your all packed alright?" He finishes as I nod.

He opens the door and closes it quietly. I change quickly into a t-shirt and jeans.

Just as I finish packing my stuff together I hear another knock on my door.

"Come in" I call busying myself with trying to close my packed suitcase.

I look up to find Draco standing there. He is so quiet I hadn't even heard the door open or close. He looks worried though as he looks at me.

I walk over to him quickly, "What's wrong."

"My mother wants to stay and help. She says she's tired of running and hiding, and that she wants to stay here and fight. I don't want to loose her though. I know she is good with a wand but they want to kill her Elizabeth. I can't let that happen." Draco says quickly.

He looks sad as he looks at me, I know he can't make his mother stay and he is confused at what to do.

I rest my hand on his upper arm and look into his eyes as I speak, "Don't worry, okay. Some of the best wizards are here. I mean every one of them made it through the war; I know they can handle some death eaters. They will look after your mother, don't worry okay?" I say trying to make him feel better.

I want him to be able to relax when we get to my place. I want him to enjoy his life, just a little bit. Now I am worried though that he won't be able to.

He looks defeated as he looks down at me.

"I know. It's just that I don't want to lose her. She is all the family I have left."

I nod pulling him into a hug.

We stand there for a few minutes his arm felt tight and strong me as I wrap my arms and wings around us. I don't want to let go, but I feel his grip loosen as he pulls away slowly.

He smiles down at me a little unsure but his eyes seem to look clearer and I hoped that his head feels clearer too.

"How are we going to get to your house by the way?"

"Well, it's too dangerous too fly really. I heard you apparate, and you know where the village is. If we can somehow apparate with you to the edge of the forest then we should be fine." I say hopefully. He nods as I grab my stuff and walk out of the room.

His large suitcase carrying the remains of his things at the Manor is sitting beside my door. He flicks his wrist, wand in hand and the suitcases float behind us as we walk.

Once we reach the bottom of the stairs everyone is assembled and waiting.

Sirius is looking through the group making sure everyone has what he or she needs.

He looks at me, his face thin and tired. His eyes are the only thing that seems to flicker with abundant life as he speaks.

"Elizabeth how will they get to your place?" He asks everyone is looking at me now.

I clear my throat quickly. I know that we can side-along aparate, I am just hoping it will work with such a large group. Draco had said he is very good at apparating though so I trust that it will work.

"We will apparate as a group. Draco has been to the town by my forest. He will picture the edge of the forest and we will apparate along with him." I say simply.

"Hmm, that works I guess, it's a bit dangerous but it looks like the only choice we have we don't want anyone following you guys." Remus says as Sirius nods in agreement. The group around me looks apprehensive about leaving the house, especially by means of Draco.

"Don't worry everyone, it's very difficult to get to my house, trust me if you don't know your way it is very easy to get lost. I will have guards up watching out for anyone that comes into the woods. With as much help as I will have this will be the safest place you have ever stayed in." I say reassuringly.

I look to Draco before we walk down the steps.

"Draco, have you walked by the edge of the forest or into it at all?" I say.

"Yes actually, I walked into it a little bit and found a small clearing, when you come out of the forest from there you are right next to a small bakery."

"I know that bakery, and the clearing. I need you to apparate us to the clearing; no trees have grown there so aim for the middle of the clearing. I don't want anyone noticing us by the edge of the woods alright?" I say as he nods in agreement.

We all get together holding our luggage. I feel Draco next to me as he wraps his left arm around my waist. I feel hands grabbing onto us as we ready ourselves.

"Okay, ready everyone. Just relax." Says Draco confidently before I suddenly close my eyes as my stomach seems to tear away from me.

I feel the world spinning around faster than I can handle. The world seems to disappear as we apparate and we drop back onto the ground a second later in a heap. Draco and I are the only ones standing as we arrive, he looks happily around him as I steady myself against him my stomach churning every which way.

He lets go as everyone stands up again, but quickly puts his arm around me again as I yelp loosing my balance. Once I am steadied I smile at our surroundings. We are exactly in the middle of the clearing he had described, and just as I have remembered it.


	11. Chapter 11

The trees are younger here and much wilder in their growth. They remind me of carefree teenagers in the way they move with the wind. Everyone is turning and looking around them as we suddenly hear padding footsteps approaching. I can feel people pull out their wand quickly at the sound.

"Don't worry, put your wands away its just Natalia." I say.

I see Hermione and Ron look at each other questioningly and Ginny looks at me confused. I laugh.

"She is my mother if you will, in the caring sense. She has taken care of me since I was little."

Just as I finish I see her emerge from the forest.

She rushes over to me licking me furiously as I wrap my arms around her affectionately. I can hear gasps behind me as we embrace.

You are safe, I am glad, and you all made it, very good. My dear you need food if you are too have this many guests.

_I know I know. Well maybe you can show them the way while I walk to the grocery store for some food. I'll ask someone to help me though; I don't want to be caught with too much to carry._

_Sounds good. Relate this to the group though, I see that not all of them knew what I was before I arrived._

_Yes some of them didn't, but that's okay this is way more fun._

I laugh outwardly as I stand up again.

"Everyone who hasn't met Natalia yet, this is Natalia, my other mother I guess you could say." I say smiling.

"Now, I need to run into town to grab food, I doubt that you guys would like to wait here so please I will need you to follow her please. Stay close though you don't want to get lost in these woods. Once I get back I will need help creating a couple more rooms seeing that there is only 2 for the 6 of us." I say happily.

"Elizabeth, do you need help getting the groceries?" Hermione says, piping up a little nervously looking at my wolfish friend.

"Sure, actually that would be nice. Now everyone else behave yourselves, trust me Natalia will not take any foul play or harsh words you boys alright?"

I ask looking sternly at each boy in turn.

Each one nods and I smile at Draco before Hermione and I head towards the town.

"Elizabeth wait" I hear my name called as I turn. Draco comes running up to me quickly, while the others wait behind him.

"Sorry to keep you, I was just wondering if I could help with anything, I know this must be strange…I could conjure the rooms if you like and have them ready before you guys get back?" He says smiling hopefully.

"Yes, that would be perfect Draco. Sounds good, now don't keep the group waiting it looks like Ron might just explode if you don't get a move on." I say chuckling and shooing him off. He steps forward to give me a quick hug before leaving, smiling form ear to ear.

How I love his hugs, if only they would last longer.

I relay the information to Natalia as they walk away. She comments sweetly on the hug and then drops the conversation so I can focus on Hermione who is staring at me curiously now form the corner of her eye.

"You like Draco don't you?" Hermione says astonished.

"Umm, I don't know. Yes? Is that what this is. Ack, I have no idea what I'm doing or what I'm feeling. Before you guys I hadn't even talked to a boy my age before. I must look like an idiot when he hugged me." I say frustrated.

Hermione laughs at my response.

"You looked surprised but happy that's for sure. Wow, you liked Draco. He has changed I must say, he's so helpful. My gosh, and I've never seen him smile before, ever. He used to always smirk, but now he seems to always smile. It's a little unnerving, but I'm warming up to him slowly. I do enjoy the new Draco much more than the old one." Hermione says smiling widely.

"What do humans do in courtship, I guess you call it?" I ask curious.

"Well, hmm we kiss, put our lips together that is. It really sounds weird when you first hear about it but it feels amazing. Ron isn't great at it but he's getting better. And I know Harry and Ginny enjoy it a little too much if you ask me. Other than that we date, become girlfriend and boyfriend and someday marry I guess. Then of course have intercourse, but that is usually farther down the line."

Hermione says now turning red at the last sentence.

I could tell it is making her uncomfortable so I change the subject. We make sure we aren't seen when we sneak out of the forest and walk aimlessly to the Grocery store.

I get a basket and we begin filling it with loads and loads of food.

Remus has paid me in advance for my assistance to the Order and it is a hefty bulge in my pocket. I usually don't need much money but this is one such occasion that I am very glad to have a lot with me.

The food is expensive but I know that the guys scarf down food more like the wolves in my pack than humans. Except for Draco, he seems gentler when it comes to eating. He has manners and grace when he walks.

He looked so handsome eating the other night; I smile shaking my head at the silly thoughts swimming in there.

We finish the shopping quickly, and as we come close to the forest burdened with piles of food each Hermione takes out her wand and whispers a spell to make us invisible as we walk back into the forest.

The walk is nice and leisurely although long. Finally we make it to my house.

The sun is shining in streams from the treetops above us illuminating the green covered structure before us. Hermione gasps commenting on how lovely it was.

Reaching the house I have a hard time getting through the door. Hermione is very nervous behind me, as the whole pack had come to greet me, jumping here and there.

I shoo them away so we can get inside saying I will play with them later.

After putting the groceries away in the old battered fridge we move into the living room where the boys and Ginny are talking.

I am surprised that I don't see Draco with them.

I hear footsteps above me and realize where he is.

"Yeah he wouldn't allow us up till he was up, the pompous git." Says Ron clearly irritated by being told what to do.

"Ron, be nice." Hermione says harshly, putting Ron straight.

I leave the group who is now arguing about why they should or shouldn't be nice to Draco.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and climb up slowly.

I gasp when I reach the top.

There are four doors now. The floor has been cleaned and thankfully he has kept the same wood and charm of my little house. Each door is closed except for the last one to my left at the end of the hall.

I walk to it slowly seeing Draco's head now and then a flash of silver before disappearing again.

Finally reaching the room I gasp. The room is not too small but not too large either rolled in different shades of purple and green. I love purple and Draco has really put a lovely spin on the color as he drapes it throughout the room from bed covers to curtains.

I look over at him; he is now standing smiling widely.

"You just couldn't wait could you?" He says jokingly.

"It's, it's incredible. Thank you so much. I have never seen such a beautiful room before in my life." I say closing the gap between us with my arms as they wrap around his neck and pull him into a hug.

I look up into his eyes and stoop on my tiptoe as I kiss his left check softly in thank you.

He smiles down at me as we let go of each other.

"So how do you like the house?" I say laughing a little. This is nothing compared to what his Manor had looked like when it was in it's prime.

"It's lovely Elizabeth, and it really suits you too. Even the wood in its withering state seems beautiful here caught up in the heart of nature." He says sweetly.

I can hear footsteps behind us now, and gasps as we turn around to look at the rest of the group.

"Now, I didn't know how you guys exactly wanted your rooms, but I thought that maybe Ginny and Hermione would like a room by themselves and Harry and Ron. Since Elizabeth lives here she has her own. I didn't want to stretch the house too much for fear or breaking its structure but it did allow for two more rooms. Lets take a look shall we."

Draco says proudly as he motions us to the door on my left just outside my room.

The rooms are positioned one across from the other and mine perpendicular at the end to them.

Next to my room on my left turns out to be Hermione and Ginny's room, which is met with squeals of delight.

Draco has truly outdone himself. Before I didn't have much of anything in the room, now each room has a bathroom and Hermione and Ginny's room is streaked with reds and some small hints of pink. There is large bookshelf with lots of books on the left side of the room and two beds on the other.

The room across from there's turned out to be Draco's. Unlike the others it is simple and small, it has a bed and small bookcase. The bed is dressed in silver and green, and a small dresser sits at the other side of the room.

The boys don't complain about him having his own room knowing that if he didn't they would have to share their room with him.

The boys' room that is next to the girls on the left side again is bedecked in Red and Gold. There are posters of the boys favorite players.

There are games such as wizard's chess and Quidditch books in their bookshelf. Harry thanks Draco heartily and although Ron is happy he mumbles a thank you as well.

The day is going well and everyone goes to clean up in their room as I go downstairs to figure out something for dinner. Tonight I am going to make pot roast. It is still early in the afternoon and the food schedule has been decided that we will switch off who makes dinner and other meals are up to each person.

I wash my hands as I prepare the food for cooking. I had read thousands of cook books when I was younger making sure I was never bored and always ready to experiment.

Natalia has settled herself on the floor for a nap while I cook.

Things felt right, strange but right for the first time in my life.


	12. Chapter 12

The night is simple, we all eat dinner together semi-peacefully, and then retire to the living room to hang out around the now burning fireplace.

It takes Ron and Harry a little while to get used to the wolves moving in and out of the house constantly. I leave the door open as I always do so they can move in and out freely.

Hermione is worried about the door being open at night, and concocts a spell that will dispel anyone who isn't an animal or us.

This seems to put everyone's mind at ease as we sit. Ginny produces a couple chairs and a couch for us in the living room and Hermione has taken care of the kitchen with a larger table and chairs.

I feel my eyes closing slightly now, as I lay back in a comfortable rocking chair by the fireplace facing the center of the room. Natalia has her head resting on my lap as I stroke it with one hand and one of the younger pups is sleeping in the crook of my other arm.

Draco is getting along now with everyone as I listen to the chatter in front of me.

The pup stirs in my arms, it's fur still soft and fluffy like a new born chicks. He still has a while before his fur will matt and shed into a thicker and harsher fur. I look down at him lovingly and let my fingers glide across his turned head.

"He is a sweat little thing. Why isn't he with the pack though?" I hear Draco say as he comes near to me. He pulls a chair over and sits next to me letting his hand run lightly across the pups fur.

"His mother died just after giving birth to him. She was weaker and when he came, her body just couldn't handle it, by the time he was out and safe she was too far gone for me to help." I say quietly, it had been a sad day indeed.

"Who takes care of him now?" Draco asks, his voice barely a whisper as he looks into my eyes. I smile slightly at the sorrow he feels for the pup in my arms.

"The nice thing about wolf packs is that if one mother dies, the rest of the pack makes sure the pup is still raised right. They work together, making sure that the young one never feels left out. I haven't seen him in a while so I felt like pulling him away for a little bit, just for tonight." I say smiling as my eyes close slowly.

The chair rocks lightly as I lean my head back.

"This is nice. Strange to have so many people here, or rather people in general. Yet it's still nice." I say opening my eyes and turning my head to the right to look at Draco.

He smiles at me; his hand reaches up to brush away a stray hair that lay close to my eye. I smile at his tenderness, before he gets up asking if I would like a drink.

I nod asking for water and turn back to look towards the fireplace as he left.

The rest of the night progresses smoothly and quietly. By the time 10 pm rolls around most of the gang has already gone up to bed.

I love the room that Draco has created for me, but tonight I know I want to sleep with the pack again in the living room.

Most of the wolves have already piled into the medium sized room, as Draco and I are the only ones left in the living room.

The pups have wandered from their mothers coming over to us sleepily.

We play for a while with them sitting on the ground as they wonder aimlessly about curious at the newcomer.

My face seems to be stuck with a permanent smile as I watch Draco play fondly with the young ones.

I can hear comments from all around me at his tenderness and gentile nature in my mind. I am thankful that they like him.

"Well I should be off to bed, are you staying down here, I wasn't sure when I made the bedroom if you would even need it really." He says laughing.

"It's nice to have for changing now that there are so many people in the house, no I usually sleep down here with the pack. I still love the room though." I say a little nervously.

He smiles even wider as he leans over and wraps his arm around me into a loving hug.

The pup between us gave a squeal of protest and rushes away. We laugh as we part wishing each other good night.

I watch as he stands, petting the pups for a last time and then descending the stairs to bed.

You really do like him, don't you? I wasn't sure until I saw how you both interacted with each other. He must like you though with how tender he is and kind.

_I like him so much Natalia. I get the feeling he does, but I'm so afraid that I might be wrong. It would be painful if I were._

_I know little one. Now come to bed and get some rest. You can think more on this later._

I nod towards her as I stand up and position myself in the midst of the pack. My clothes are still on but at this point I am so tired I don't care. I wrap my wings around me as I lay there, and tuck my feet under a warm body below me.

The slow rush of breathing around me brings my mind at ease as I lay there.

The moon shines through the roofing as I close my eyes, smiling softly to myself before finally drifting off to sleep.

I wake up to small beams of sunlight wandering across my face. I look around me, noticing it is still fairly early as the pack is still sleeping soundly.

Pushing myself to a sitting position, I turn hearing a creak of floorboards coming from the kitchen.

A blonde head emerges quietly from the kitchen looking around and catching my eye.

I smile stretching my arms out and unfolding my wings slowly.

Slowly I raise myself from a sitting position to standing trying not to disturb any of my family that lays all about me.

I motion for us to head back to the kitchen. We make our way quietly into the kitchen, Draco walks ahead of me dressed in much more casual clothes than I had seen him in before.

His legs are clothed in a nice pair of jeans and is paired with a much more casual button up long sleeved shirt. Again I notice he has rolled up his sleeves past his elbows, and I am happy that he isn't afraid to show off his bare arm now.

I close the door behind us as he walks toward the counters pulling out a canteen of green tea from the shelves before he turns.

"Would you like some tea, Elizabeth?" Draco asks his voice husky with his first words this morning.

My stomach turns and pouts, wishing for him to speak more in this attractive voice.

"Sure" I reply, still stretching as I pull out a chair at the table and sit down.

"Why are you up so early?" I ask watching him as he uses his wand to heat some water before letting the tea bag seep in the mug of water.

"I don't know. Usually I'm used to waking up by an alarm clock but today I was woken up by a couple stray sunbeams that found their way to my bed. It was really refreshing I must say. I felt like it was my own personal alarm clock." He says chuckling.

"That's what I love about this place, I must say. I never get tired of it, I fall asleep with moonlight on my face and wake up to the sun calling my name." I say smiling into the mug of hot tea Draco has just handed to me.

He pulls out the chair next to me and sits down.

"Is this your usual time of waking up?" He asks.

"Mmm, not usually I usually wake up about an hour from now when the pack does. Not sure why I woke up so early today, guess I had just slept enough." I say shrugging as I test the hot tea on my tongue.

The warm liquid is the perfect temperature as I let the warm tea rush down my throat. It seems to call to every fiber of my body, waking it with its warm and vibrant bite.

"I fear that you will all get bored being here. There really isn't much to do, I mean we can play games, hang out…there is a small lake near here that we can swim in, and other than that there really isn't much else." I confess as I sit the mug back on the table.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we can keep ourselves busy, besides as long as we are safe I'd say that's the most important thing here and not the possibility of being bored." He says, sipping his own cup of tea between sentences.

I nod smiling sheepishly.

We talk for a while just sitting and sipping our tea. Draco is worrying less about his mother after his nights sleep, but his mind still doesn't go far without wondering about her.

I do my best to comfort him but know that there isn't much I can really do.

An hour passes by quickly and before I know it I can hear the pack getting up in the other room. We hear scratching on the door, and giving in I pull the door open to let the pups in and parents as they survey Draco once more in the light of day.

Draco and I play with the pups before they are called out to learn to hunt with the pack for breakfast.

"They truly are adorable. I don't know how you stay away from them and their pleading eyes." Laughs Draco watching the little runts strut back through the door.

"I don't know either sometimes. They truly are cute and full of personalities too." I say walking back to my chair.

We spend the next hour talking and laughing some more before the others finally join us downstairs rubbing the sleep from their eyes.


End file.
